Speed Maxim Nas Curvas do Amor
by Milly Cristina
Summary: Aqui é o mundo onde a velocidade REINA!,Os mais experientes ganham essa, mais dou um conselho: Não se aventure nas curvas do amor, pois essa é a mais PERIGOSA! Aperte seus cintos, Cheque seu Velocimetro e acelere ... 100.200.300,voce esta na SPEED MAXIM!
1. Prologo

SPPED MAXIM

Por: Isabella Swan

Bom, se eu falar a vcs que a vida é uma corrida vcs acreditariam?? Talvez sim!

Agora se me perguntarem porque, a minha resposta seria: Por que ao contrario do que muitos pensam numa corrida ganha quem tem habilidade não quem é mais rapido!

É porisso que eu não corro... Eu vôo.

Quando eu era pequena minha mãe uma vez me disse: "Nunca se aventure nas curvas do amor,pois essa é a mais perigosa".

Foi ela quem me deu meu primeiro carro e foi com ele que eu venci a minha primeira corrida.

Não digo que vencer não é bom, pelo contrario é maravilhoso, mais a experiencia que você tira disso ninguem pode comprar, e com ela vc pode vencer não uma, mais varias vezes.

O perigo é o Tempero constante da velocidade... Porisso é que tudo fica melhor!

A verdade é que sem a adrenalina tudo seria sem graça, o bom de correr é a sensação de liberdade que muitas vezes nos foge na vida, a sempre presente paz que sentimos ao sentir o vento no rosto, tudo isso acrescentado a euforia de vencer torna a corrida um esporte perfeito para alguns e para outros basta ter um pouco de grana e bebida gratis que eles estão satifeitos.

Bom, mais eu tenho que acrescentar algo aqui é que as mulheres são as melhores quando o quesito é velocidade, muitos não acreditam quando entro na pista e tentão dar uma de engraçadinho... É ai que eles se dão mal.

Porque apesar de meu corpo espetacular (risos) e meu rostinho de boneca eu sei pilotar uma maquina...Que não tem nada a ver com um fogão.

A minha historia é a seguinte:Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos, moro com as minhas irmães: Rosalie Hale Swan e Mary Alice Swan, duas grandes corredoras e como eu amam velocidade, nossa mãe morreu há dois anos atras e até então moramos sozinhas, o nosso pai Carlisle sempre nos pede para irmos morar com ele, mais Forks não é bem uma cidade muito adequada quando se vive praticamente sua vida inteira na California.

Ah! E o mais importante: O meu carro é espetacular!

Bom, Bem Vindos ao SPEED MAXIM!!

O mundo onde a velocidade: REINA!!

"_Porque correr é da minha natureza!"_

_Isabella Swan_


	2. A Corrida

_**Gente Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, espero que continuem acompanhando a historia e queria agradecer as meninas que comentaram: **_

_**JUJU CULLEN, PRISS CULLEN E ANA KAROL, florzinhas adorei seus comentrios contimuem acompanhando bjs e ai vai o primeiro!**_

Cap. – 1 – A corrida

(Voz do locutor)

"_Bem vindos a mais uma corrida da califonication, vcs estão sentindo a tensão? Porque eu posso cortá-la com uma faca, ou melhor, com um canivete, mas já que armas não são permitidas aqui vamos ficar com os competidores da corrida de hoje, temos as Denali contra as Swans, essa eu não perco e parece que as Swan também, pois elas vêm vencendo á cinco rodadas consecutivas será que esse tabu se quebra hoje? Rosálie, Alice e Bella dizem que não! Irina, Kate e Tânia dizem que sim! Quem será que tem razão? Eu não sei! Façam suas apostas, Por que o jogo vai começar!"_

PDV – Bella

O som dos motores rugindo enchia meus pensamentos e a excitação me deixava exaltada, não era a primeira corrida que fazíamos mais a ansiedade fazia tudo parecer diferente, dentro do carro a vista na pista era assustadora como se um buraco fundo e escuro fosse se abrir ali no meio de uma curva a qualquer minuto, meu coração batia acelerado e quanto mais os ponteiros do relógio se aproximavam da hora exata de correr, mais a adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias, as luzes estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas e isso significava que a hora se aproximava dentro do carro a única luz que iluminava era a do velocímetro, que estava zerado, as luzes se apagaram completamente e agora o som dos motores rugido era ensurdecedor, pisei no acelerador e o meu motor parecia um animal indomado, a contagem regressiva estava em seu curso. 5...4...3...2...1, O som do sinalizador imitando um tiro foi o suficiente para o meu coração disparar, uma batida e eu já estava voando na pista os pneus do meu carro flutuavam na pista e a próxima curva seria a esquerda , sei porque já tinha corrido aqui, mais uma vantagem para as Swans, a curva seguia uma linha reta e depois a esquerda como eu já sabia eu pisei no freio para diminuir... E depois tudo aconteceu rápido demais não como nos filmes que tudo seguia em câmera lenta aqui era tudo rápido e real e eu sabia que no final disso e iria sair quebrada, pisei mais no freio e o carro se chocou contra algo que eu não consegui distinguir minha cabeça bateu no encosto do banco e depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

(...)

Acordei em um quarto branco e horripilante que eu reconheci na hora, já estive muitas vezes aqui quando ainda era uma criança peralta, mais agora havia algumas modificações, mas eu podia reconhecer as cores claras e monstruosas do hospital, tentei mexer a minha mão mais havia algo preso a ela, eu já estava pensando em arrancá-la quando...

- Não arranque! – A voz de meu pai soou horrivelmente rouca e autoritária.

Espera um pouco! MEU PAI?

- Carlisle? – Tentei ao Maximo fazer minha voz soar alta mais o que saiu foi apenas um sussurro exaltado.

- Isabella Swan, quanto tempo? Ainda reconhece a voz de seu PAI? – Ele falou com uma ironia desnecessária destacando bem a palavra "pai".

- Claro! Eu sempre reconheço os problemas ao horizonte! – Minha Voz soou mais magoada do que irônica como eu queria.

- Problemas Isabella e isso que eu represento pra vc? – A voz dele soou tão chorosa e magoada que eu tive que virar (Sentindo um espasmo de dor) para ver o rosto dele.

Seus olhos claros me fitavam preocupados e magoados, o seu rosto como sempre desde que o conheci exalava uma força e uma mistura de Gentileza e sabedoria, para melhor descrever era como ver o sol em um rosto de uma pessoa. Os cabelos loiros agora grandes caiam em seus olhos que se vc visse alem da preocupação e magoa, ainda poderia distinguir o cansaço por trás deles.

Desviei os olhos, era por isso que eu não queria ir morar com Carlisle porque, se eu fosse era o que eu sempre veria em seus olhos, a preocupação, o desapontamento e o cansaço. Cansaço por sempre ter um estorvo como eu em sua familia, uma lembrança da mamãe.

Alice e Rosálie eram boas filhas, pois se deixassem de andar comigo tenho certeza que seriam uma alegria a mais na família de Carlisle e elas não eram tão parecidas com a mamãe, não eram aquela sempre presente decepção por não aceitar a nova família de Carlisle, não eram a garota problema que se metia em confusões, elas não eram aquelas que faziam o seu pai viajar quilômetros para vê-la, pois ela se machucou em uma corrida de carros.

- Onde estar Rosálie e Alice? – Perguntei desviando de sua pergunta.

- Foram para casa... Arrumar as malas. – Disse ele e eu o fitei confusa.

- Para onde elas vão viajar? - perguntei

- Vocês iram para Forks comigo! – Disse ele com certa autoridade em sua voz.

- "Vocês"? – perguntei a ele não entendendo o porquê do plural que me incluía na frase.

- Sim! Você, Alice e Rose vão para Forks comigo e Não adianta reclamar, pois você ainda é menor de idade e estar sob minha custodia e Ah! O motor do seu carro já era! Não se preocupe eu mandei colocar um comum...

"Ele continuava tagarelando coisas mais depois do choque que veio com as palavras "Você, Alice e Rose vão para Forks comigo" e"_ O motor do seu carro Já era!"_eu não conseguia mais respirar, minhas pernas ficaram dormentes e eu tenho certeza que o bip idiota do aparelhosinho que mede o coração parou.

Depois disso só sei que Carlisle foi chamar a enfermeira e me aplicaram alguma coisa que me mandou de volta para a "escuridão" se é que vocês me entendem!

Mas apesar do breu da escuridão as palavras de Carlisle apareceram como se fossem impressas em um papel em minha mente. _"Você, Alice e Rose vão para Forks comigo"!_

"_Você, Alice e Rose vão para Forks comigo!"_

**Forks? Carlisle? Família? Sem corrida?**

**Não! Isso só pode ser pesadelo!**

_**Comentem muito e o capitulo sai mais rapido!**_

_**Bjão!**_

_**Milly Cristy**_


	3. Porque Familia Agente não Escolhe!

_**Olá florzinhas estou adorando os comentários de voces me incentivam a escrever então ai vai o segundo capitulo e não esqueção COMENTEM!!!**_

_Capitulo de hoje:_

_Família Cullen – Swan_

"_Porque Família... Agente não escolhe"_

PDV – Bella

"_**Atenção passageiros do vôo quatorze zero cinco com destino Seattle, estaremos pousando no aeroporto em dez minutos"**_

A voz da aeromoça me fez voltar à realidade, que era a infeliz idéia de Carlisle de irmos morar com ele e Sua querida noiva e sua nova família em Forks! Cinco minutos antes eu descobri que não era um pesadelo que eu estava em um avião sob a vigilância máxima de Carlisle Swan junto com as minhas irmães: Alice e Rosálie indo para aquele monte de verde e que chove todo o santo dia e Ah! Sem o meu querido motor envenenado.

EU COLEI CHICLETE NA CRUZ!

O avião fez uma pequena pressão ao descer na pista e estávamos em Seattle a poucos quilômetros do planeta Verde (Forks) Que Ótimo!

Eu fiquei sentada na cadeira do avião fazendo birra igual a uma criança de cinco anos, eu me sentia uma criança de cinco anos não tendo a escolha das coisas.

- Vamos Bella se você ficar ai vai ser pior para você! – Disse Alice

- Eu Não falo com Traidoras! – Respondi para ela, fiquei sabendo por Rosálie ontem que foi ela quem contou para o papai.

- Bella, eu tive que ligar para o papai, se não quem iria pagar aquele hospital caríssimo? E eu tenho certeza que você não iria querer gastar o dinheiro da corrida que ganhamos ontem!

Disse Alice e ai ela me pegou!

- Nos ganhamos a corrida? – perguntei a ela, que deu um sorriso vitorioso e sentou ao meu lado.

- Depois que você bateu o carro, eu parei pra te ajudar e a Rose Seguiu, como eu e vc paramos isso deu a vantagem para Rose e você sabe que nunca iríamos perder para as Denali com aquela Ferrari da Rose, aquilo corre mais que papa-léguas! – Nos duas sorrimos com a comparação que ela fez ao carro da Rosálie e eu levantei sabendo que aquela briga eu não ganharia, ficar zangada com a Alice era a mesma coisa de dormir em um show de Rock, quase impossível a não ser que vc esteja bêbado... Ou morto!

- Quanto ganhamos? – perguntei a ela quando já estávamos saindo do avião onde o Carlisle e a Rosálie nos esperavam com as malas.

- Duzentos! – Ela disse e eu vibrei!

- Mil? – perguntei baixo só para ter certeza.

- Claro né Bella! – Ela falou baixo também e o Carlisle olhou para gente, curioso e ao mesmo tempo presunçoso, me perguntei por que ele estaria tão presunçoso.

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai em? Nem adianta querer fugir o próximo avião para a Califórnia só sai daqui a duas horas, eu chequei isso para o caso de vocês armarem um plano de fuga.

Era isso! Ele checou os horários dos vôos era por risso que ele estava tão presunçoso

- Que bom saber pai, acho que daqui a duas horas eu volto aqui, so pra visitar, sabe! – Eu o provoquei e esqueci que havia o chamado de Pai sem querer, isso o fez sorrir tão abertamente que era como se a luz que imanava dele me ofuscasse, me senti culpada por estar fazendo-o sofrer por uma coisa tão fútil.

E me perguntei o que a mamãe diria se estivesse aqui, talvez ela me desse umas boas palmadas por esta fazendo um péssimo trabalho pelo tanto que ela me ensinou, se ela estivesse aqui eu aceitaria essa repreensão de bom grado! Isso me fez suspirar e minha mão foi automaticamente para o meu braço onde a pulseira de minha mãe repousava em meu pulso a corrente ficava acima de minha veia principal, onde sempre deveria ficar, na minha fonte de vida, quando aquilo se rompesse... Eu romperia. Outro suspiro e Carlisle me olhou e depois seus olhos foram em direção ao meu pulso ele se aproximou de mim e envolveu seu braço em meus ombros e me puxou para caminharmos em direção a saída, uma mão segurando as malas e a outra sob mim.

(...)

Estávamos no carro indo em direção a Forks, Carlisle disse que tudo já estava providenciado o nosso quarto, a escola e etc... Que ótimo!

Disse que todos estão ansiosos com a nossa chegada e que irão nos ajudar em tudo! Como se eu fosse pedir algo para aquelas pessoas!

- Vocês irão adorar os garotos, são todos muito centrados e inteligentes e acima de tudo eles são extremamente responsáveis. – Disse Carlisle com um entusiasmo repentino que me fez imaginar como esses garotos são, pela descrição deles aposto que são Nerds e Feios** (N\A: Nada contra os Nerd ok?) **e que passão horas estudando aqueles livros grossos de matemática e usam óculos fundo de garrafa, isso me fez rir e Rose olhou pra mim com um olhar questionador.

- Qual é a Graça Bel? – Cochichou ela curiosa.

- Imagina esses garotos que o papai descreveu como eles se parecem pra você? – perguntei e ela entendeu na hora.

- "Nerds!" – Falamos as duas ao mesmo tempo e caímos na gargalhada.

Carlisle nos olhou reprovando nosso comportamento bizarro e disse:

- Eles não são Nerds meninas eles são apenas bons garotos.

- Pai o seu conceito de bons garotos são aqueles morenos, altos, bonitos e sensuais? – Perguntou Rosálie para Carlisle.

- Não! – Ele respondeu confuso.

- Pois o meu é! – ela disse e Alice e eu não nos agüentamos e caímos na gargalhada e enquanto parávamos o carro em uma garagem cavernosa, Carlisle não agüentou e Riu conosco também.

As quatro portas se abriram quase ao mesmo tempo e suspirei antes de sair do carro e depois de um impulso de coragem eu sai.

Carlisle fez sinal para seguirmos, o silencio emanava no local por onde passávamos e quando chegamos à porta que dava para a casa enquanto Carlisle a abria apenas um sussurro do vento passou pela fresta da porta mais foi o que bastou para trazer a voz de uma mulher.

... Se comportem! – A voz disse como uma mãe que ensina boas maneiras.

Carlisle entrou fomos logo atrás dele.

A Sala era sem duvida muito bonita, as cores claras que sei que eram idéia de Carlisle predominavam no lugar, os moveis eram todos harmoniosos e parecia que pertenciam aquele lugar, quadros intrigantes enfeitavam as paredes, mais o que me chamou atenção foi a claridade do local eu posso afirmar que sessenta por cento do local era apenas vidro e um piano de cauda marcava seu espaço no canto mais distante da sala.

Tudo parecia surreal até que uma voz me tirou do transe.

- Bem vindos! – Falou uma voz melodiosa

Olhei por impulso na direção da voz e o choque me ocorreu, uma linda mulher sorria com simpatia para nós, seus olhos verdes pousaram e mim e uma expressão de conhecimento fez suas feições doces se enrugarem em um sorriso mais maternal e preocupado, o seu olhar me fez lembrar muitos olhares que já recebi aqueles olhares de conhecimento e choque, o choque do reconhecimento, mais o olhar dessa mulher me era intrigante, pois não sabia o que ela reconhecia em mim.

- Olá Isabella! – Disse a mulher com uma voz simpática.

- Olá! – Eu disse, minha voz soou baixa e envergonhada.

- Você se parece muito com sua mãe, a semelhança é impressionante! – Disse ela e eu me perguntei de onde a noiva de meu pai conhecia minha mãe.

- De onde você conhece a minha mãe? – A pergunta saiu antes que pudesse me deter.

- Eu a conheço desde o colegial... Éramos melhores amigas, lamento pela morte de sua mãe... Foi trágico e muito difícil para mim!

Acho que minha expressão não era das melhores porque a cara de repreensão de meu pai se tornou mais pronunciada enquanto seus olhos pousaram nos meus, lancei-o um olhar de quem dizia que ele teria muito do que me explicar e me esforcei para arrumar minha expressão para a de uma mascara educada e fria.

- Obrigada...

- Esme... Meu nome é Esme! – Falou Esme, a preocupação nunca deixando seus olhos, seu rosto tão maternal que me perguntei se essa preocupação toda não lhe dava cabelos brancos, olhei seus cabelos e a cor de cobre impecavelmente distribuída pelos fios lisos com uma pequena ondulação nas pontas não havia uma mancha branca em seus lindos cabelos.

- Obrigada Esme! – Agradeci a ela com uma voz fria.

Enquanto ela cumprimentava Rose, Alice e Carlisle eu examinei os outros componentes da nova família de Carlisle e procurei ver se reconheceria os nerds de quem tanto Carlisle falava, mas o que eu encontrei foram três garotos que mais pareciam modelos e aqueles mangas chineses de traços perfeitos.

O maior que apesar da aparência assustadora era assustadoramente bonito, seus olhos pairaram em mim e eu estranhei a tão evidente inocência em seus olhos, os cabelos negros e ondulados emolduravam seus olhos com um efeito que o deixava cada vez mais infantil, mais o estranho é que se você olhasse alem do sorriso malicioso que se abria em seu rosto e que eu não consegui deixar de retribuir, você veria a bondade por trás daquela aparência de urso, dos olhos infantis e do sorriso malicioso.

- Olá! Isabella meu nome é Emmett Cullen! – Emmett estendeu sua grande mão para mim e eu a apertei.

- Bella... Só Bella – Disse automaticamente.

- Ok Isa! – Disse Emmett sorrindo e por mais que eu odiasse essas abreviações eu não consegui não sorrir com a insistência do Emmett

Percebi que a simpatia que imanava de Esme fora passada a Emmett porque, segundos depois de nos conhecermos Emmett se apossou de minha mão e me puxou na direção dos outros três garotos que eu supus serem seus irmãos, ele nos posicionou a frente de um garoto alto, mais não mais que Emmett e loiro, sua postura educada contrabalanceava com ar selvagem que emanava de si, seu rosto era uma mistura de mistério e malicia, se não fosse pela descrição que Carlisle nos deu antes no carro, eu poderia jurar que o garoto loiro, alto e leonino era um corredor como eu.

Seus olhos verdes mais escuros dos que o de sua mãe me fitou educados e curiosos como se tentassem me avaliar, seus olhos posaram em minhas mãos que ainda estava aprisionada na de Emmett e um sorriso cheio de carisma abriu em suas sensuais e intrigantes feições.

- Vejo que a simpatia de meu doce irmão conquistou a sua atenção! – Disse ele descontraidamente brincalhão.

- Não mais que a seu carisma loirão! – Respondi a ele com uma flertada brincalhona.

Uma gargalhada saiu dos lábios bem feitos do loirão e eu o acompanhei em quanto Emmett exclamava um "UOU! isso foi rápido"

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e como com Emmett eu a peguei.

- Jasper Cullen – ele apresentou – se com um sorriso agora confiante e simpático.

- Bella Swan – Disse a Jasper e Emmett sorriu.

- Mas eu a chamo de Isa porque Bella é muito doce pra ela. – Disse Emmett e eu fingir esta magoada.

- Que bom saber que eu sou amarga. – Minha falsa magoa não enganou Emmett.

- Não Baby, é que vc é muito sexy para ser Bella! – Outra gargalhada conjunta e a atenção de todos estavam sob nós.

- Qual é a graça garotos? – Perguntou Esme com sua voz doce e mais com um leve tom de curiosidade.

- Nada Mãe, só Emmett!– Disse Jasper e Esme fez um som de entendimento, como se o fato de Emmett ser Emmett fosse engraçado todo o dia.

Depois disso Jasper apenas me deu um de seus sorrisos carismáticos e me observou ser levada por Emmett em direção ao seu outro irmão.

Ele nos parou assim que estávamos na frente do outro garoto, esse eu podia afirmar com toda a certeza ser aparentemente o mais bonito dos três e o mais novo também, esse aparentava ter uns 20 anos, enquanto Emmett e Jasper aparentavam estar mais para os 23 ou 25 anos.

Como Jasper, ele também era alto mais não mais que Emmett e parecia ser o mais balanceado dos três, pois ele não era tão forte como Emmett e nem magro como Jasper, eu diria que ele estava na media, seus cabelos tinham uma cor magnificamente linda, era como uma mistura do cobre dos cabelos de Esme com um tom mais claro, eu diria que seu cabelo era de uma cor como Bronze, sim! Bronze essa é a cor! Emmett chamou sua atenção e seus estranhos olhos verdes pousaram em mim, uma curiosidade frustrada aparecia em suas feições, seu olhar era como uma prisão, como o olhar de um predador, perigoso e sedutor, mais depois que me liberaram e eu pude observar mais do seu rosto, os lábios perfeitos e cheios se transformaram num sorriso torto que era quase irritante de tão lindo, eu geralmente era boa para distinguir olhares mais os do estranho-garoto-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze não me expressava nada, apenas àquela mesma curiosidade frustrada, e quando seu olhar pousou mais uma vez em mim os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiaram pela frieza em seus olhos, apesar de saber que nunca fiz nada ao garoto dos cabelos de bronze, nós me senti ameaçada só por receber seu olhar.

- Olá meu nome é Edward Cullen, Você deve ser Bella Swan não é? A _corredora?_

Ele falou a palavra _"Corredora"_ como se fosse um palavrão e senti um rubor de irritação subir ao meu rosto, garoto estúpido e hipócrita, toda a atração que senti por ele no inicio de nossa apresentação se foi no momento em que a palavra _"Corredora"_ saiu de seus lábios.

- Sim sou_ Isabella_ Swan e eu corro sim, algum problema com isso Edward? – A acidez em minha voz era tão evidente que senti os olhos de Emmett em mim.

Que bom agora tínhamos platéia!

- Com você correndo? Não, eu não tenho problema algum com isso! Só acho que corridas é esporte para os idiotas e imprudentes.

Eu sabia que agora não só Emmett mais todos assistiam as nossas trocas de farpas.

Eu respirei fundo, uma... Duas... Três vezes, eu geralmente não sou tão explosiva, Ta eu sou um pouco! Mas hoje especialmente eu juro que estou me esforçando, mas ta difícil!

Quando falei novamente minha voz estava fria e educada totalmente sem expressão.

- Bom, é uma opinião, mas acho que em alguns casos a idiotice e a imprudência são sinais de coragem, bem existem pessoas que não tem isso! Então Edward foi um prazer!

E com essa finalização magnífica, desta vez _eu_ arrastei Emmett que estava se segurando para não rir e fui à direção de meu pai que olhava-me incrédulo, me pocisionei em sua frente e ainda segurando a mão de Emmett eu falei:

- Carlisle, Posso ir para o meu quarto? Emmett pode me ajudar com as malas, não é Emmett? – olhei para Emmett com minha mais brilhante mascara de inocência.

- C- claro! – Gaguejou Emmett.

- Tudo bem, acho que o Emmett sabe a direção do seu quarto.

Reboquei Emmett em direção a garagem e só naquela hora percebi que nossos carros (meu e das minhas irmães) Já estavam na garagem.

Um assobio de apreciação pairou no ar e quando observei Emmett não estava mais ao meu lado, agora ele estava ao lado do carro da Rosálie.

- PQP, vocês não brincam em serviço, em? Perguntou Emmett bestificado com a Ferrari Califórnia vermelho berrante da Rose.

- Não, nos somos bastante eficientes! – Eu brinquei e ele riu, ainda admirando o carro, seu olhar pousou sobre o carro de Alice e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Chamativo? – Perguntou apontando para o carro de Alice.

- Um Porshe 911TURBO Amarelo Canário, Alice não é nada Conservadora. – Disse a Emmett e de repente escutei a voz de sino de Alice dizendo:

- Pessoas conservadas são velhas, meu bem! Eu sou jovem e tenho que mostrar o bom da vida! Logo depois de Alice falar outra voz interrompeu o momento "Apreciação" de Emmett.

- Concordo com você Alice! – Reconheci a voz carregada de sotaque de Jasper e me perguntei de onde vinha esse sotaque.

- Jasper onde você nasceu? – Alice parece que lia meus pensamentos e os expressou em voz alta.

- Texas! – Ele respondeu um sorriso em suas feições. – Vivi com meu pai no Texas até os 16 anos e Emmett e Edward na França com a mamãe.

- "Capithe" – Rose disse fazendo todos rirem de seu idioma errado.

- "Isso é "Italiano" "Rose" Italiano" Nõ Franché! – Falou Alice toda cheia de gracinhas a careta de Rose fez todos gargalharem.

- Não sei mais acho que Rosálie em outra vida era loira! – Eu disse e Alice deu uma batidinha na minha mão, e uma gargalhada comunitária soou na cavernosa garagem dos Cullens.

E assim se passou à tarde na casa dos Cullens – Swans, entre umas gargalhadas e outras, uma careta de reprovação, as três Swans e os Dois Cullens mais velhos se conheciam.

Que peninha do Edward!

"Por que família... Agente não Escolhe"

_**No Próximo Capitulo de Speed Maxim...**_

_- Olha filha ela era a melhor amiga da sua mãe! – Disse Carlisle com os olhos suplicantes._

_- E você pediu a melhor amiga da mamãe em casamento? E ela ainda aceitou? – Eu perguntei irônica e exasperada._

_O silencio da parte de carlisle foi o que bastou para eu chegar à conclusão, eu sai á passos largos do escritório de Carlisle, mas não sem antes olhar para trás e dizer a Ele:_

_- Boa Sorte no casamento, Vocês se merecem! – Depois de colocar as palavras para fora peguei meu carro e sai... Sem direção..._

_(...)_

_Escutei passos vindo na minha direção e já nervosa eu disse:_

_- Quem esta ai? – A pessoa apareceu e não havia como não reconhecê-la._

_- VOCÊ!_

_PS: Isso é apenas uma previa o texto ainda não esta completa, no verdadeiro pode conter mais palavras ou descrições. _

_**Bom comentem bastante pois o treceiro cap promete não é?**_

_**Muito obrigada e até a proxima largada!!**_

_**Porque aqui é o mundo onde a velocidade REINA!!**_

_**Bjs!!**_

_**Milly**_


	4. Verdades

_**Olá gente demorei? Desculpem-me! É que eu ando muito ocupada com minhas fanfics, bom gostaria de agradecer as minhas florzinhas que sempre comentam, muito obrigada pelo apoio de vcs não sabe como fico feliz com cada plavrinha no comentario de vcs e para agradecer ai vai mais um cap:**_

_**Speed Maxim**_

_Capitulo de hoje:_

"_Verdades"_

A tarde com os Cullens foi tranquilizadora, mais apesar de a companhia de Emmett e Jasper ser agradevel , eu não consegui me concentrar no que eles falavam, eu poderia dizer que estava ali só em corpo pois minha mente estava longe, acho que precisamente a anos, tentando entender a relação que minha mãe havia tido com Esme, meus pensamentos estavam nebulosos e posso dizer que até possa esta julgando mal a Esme, mas uma pergunta que não saia de meus pensamentos era:

O Que a Melhor amiga de minha mãe estava fazendo com o ex marido de sua melhor amiga?

Bom era isso que eu iria descobrir e era agora!

- Gente voces podem me dar licença um segundo? – Alice olhou para mim sugestivamente enquanto os garotos murmuravam um "Claro" animado enquanto desviavam os olhares para suas respectivas parceiras de papo.

Segui para dentro da grande casa branca pela mesma porta que entramos a pouco, e a passos apresados passei pela sala que agora havia luzes acessas , a noite parecia trazer uma pespctiva diferente a Forks, uma pespectiva mais sombria e melancolica, pois ao contrario da California em Forks não se via estrelas e a lua estava oculta por tras das nuvens, eu diria que comparada a California a noite de Forks era um Crepusculo Sombrio.

Sem perceber que havia diminuido os passos, voltei ao meu ritmo normal, e so quando estava em um corredor longo por onde se dava para ver varias portas percebi que ainda não sabia onde ficava o quarto de Carlisle.

Dei de ombros de fui no "Mamãe mandou".

A quarta porta á esquerda foi escolhida e fui em direção a ela e girei a marçaneta, estava aberta, empurrei e me deparei com uma replica da loja de cd da esquina da minha casa, era impressionante! A quantidade de Cds que havia naquele quarto, duas das quatro paredes haviam plateleiras com milhares de cds que eram do começo da parede até o fim, preenchidos completamete deles, fui em direção a primeira plateleira que era a do lado direito e peguei aleatóriamente um Cd... Kings Of Leon! Pelo menos essa pessoa tinha um bom gosto, peguei outro e vibrei era The Cramberries – Stars, esse era edção limitada e eu ainda nem sonhava em curtir esse tipo de musica quando esse Cd havia saido,olhei de um lado a outro, não havia ninguem no quarto, eu levantei a blusa de alça, preta afim de colocar o Cd no elastico da calça de moleton e foi quando ouvi um pigarro, congelei com a mão no elastico da calça, virei ainda com o Cd na mão e nada, não havia ninguem na sala, ou pelo menos eu pensava, quando eu coloquei o cd no elastico da calça e o cobri com a blusa uma voz de veludo masculina e acusadora me fez pular.

- Não tão rapido pequena delinquente Juvenil!

Eu olhei na direção em que a voz vinha e me deparei com o-garoto-estupido-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze com os braços cruzadas sob o peito nú e com uma expressão falsamente brava, os cantos dos lábios se retorciam escondendo aquele maldito sorriso torto e... PERAI! ELE SÓ ESTAVA DE TOALHA???

- Ai Meu Deus! – Eu exclamei escondendo os olhos com as mãos e olhando por entre os dedos.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou olhando os lados e depois para si mesmo, ele virou-se para mim com uma expressão cetica.

- Vai me dizer que nunca viu um homem de toalha na sua vida? – Perguntou ele tentando tirar as minhas mãos dos olhos .

- Deus, Proteja meus olhos inocentes! – Eu tentei fazer minha voz sair suplicante, mais ela divertida, como se eu estivesse segurando o riso.

O Garoto-estupido-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze explodiu em uma garglhada tão gostosa e cristalina que não teve como eu não ir junto, o seu rosto que já era bonito, perdeu sua tão constante amargura e ganhou uma beleza inocente e desprotegida e...alguma outra emoção que não consegui descobrir e ali eu consegui ver tudo que não consegui destingui na vez em que nos conhecemos, aquilo tudo era uma mascara uma protenção contra o mundo e quando ele sorria ele mostrava todo aquela inocencia e desproteção.

Seu sorriso se tornou aquele maldito sorriso torto e ele cruzou novamente seus braços no peito e me olhou expeculando-me.

- Agora pequenina delinquente juvenil me diga o que estava fazendo no meu quarto alem de tentar queixar meu Cd rarissimo do The Cramberries?

PQP! Ele tinha o que visão raio x? Só pode!

- Eeeeeuuuuuuuu??? – Perguntei na maior cara de pau

- Sim você! – Respondeu ele fazendo cara de serio

- Bom! Eu estava procurando o quarto do Carlisle quando POR ENGANO eu entrei no seu quarto ai eu vi toda a sua maravilhosa coleção de Cds e resolvi olhar ai...

- ...Você pensou que eu era burro e não iria sentir falta do meu Cd e o pegou? – interrompeu-me ele com uma deduçao brilhante mais que eu nunca afirmaria.

- Nãããooooo, como voce pode pensar isso de mim? – Eu fiz minha tipica cara de inocente e ele arqueou a sobrancelha perfeita e me olhou como quem dizia "Voce quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?".

- Olha eu tenho que me vesti e voce estava procurando o quarto do Carlisle? E a primeira porta a esqueda virando no outro corredor esse aqui é so para os "filhos" se é que voce me entende! – Ele foi em direção a porta e a abriu para mim eu fui caminhando em na mesma direção, quando derrepente o seu braço me puxou e a força me pegou tão desprevinida que eu fui bater direto em seu peito, minha cabeça que era na altura certa de seu peitoral, deu uma ligeira batida e foi o suficiente para eu sentir a solidez de seu peito em minha testa.

- AI! – A exclamação de dor saiu abafada pela proximidade de nossos corpos.

- Que foi?- Ele perguntou e seu rosto se trasformou em uma face de agonia.

- Minha testa! – Massageando o local.

- Desculpe, quem manda você ser tão fragil? – Ele falou dando um tapinha na minha mão que reclamou com a dor, que otimo, agora são dois lugares doloridos!

Ele examinou rapidamente minha testa e depois seus olhos foram parar nas minhas mãos que eu estava massageando ritmicamente, ele revirou os olhos e as pegou com uma delicadeza exagerada, examinou-as e as soltou, seus olhos verdes e estranhos pousaram nos meus e como na primeira vez eles me prenderam como o olhar de um caçador, Perigosos e sedutores e depois disso so senti o estalar da minha calça e o Cd já não estava mais la, quando os olhos do garoto-estupido-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze me liberaram vi o cd balançado em suas mãos, o maldito sorriso torto já estavam em seus labios carnudos e bem delineados.

Eu fechei a cara e sai batendo os pés mas não sem antes mumurar:

- Grosso!

- Fragil e Pequena delinquente juvenil! – Ele murmurou e o som foi abafado pela porta já fechada mais ainda deu para destinguir o sorriso idiota em sua voz.

Garoto-estupido-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze!!!

Fui na direção em que ele me apontou e segui em linha reta até quando o corredor dos "Pais" aprarecia em minha linha de visão, mais havia um problema, qual era a porta mesmo???

Eu já iria voltar para perguntar para o garoto-estupido-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze, quando a primeira porta do canto esquerdo se abriu:

- Vem meu Carlão! – Gemeu Esme chamando com o dedo para alguem que estava oculto pela porta do quarto.

E foi ai que meu pai apareceu com a camisa branca e de botões aberta mostrando toda a extensão de sua barriga, olhei pra Esme e o que era antes uma blusa azul de seda agora parecia um enfeite para a sua saia, porque agora o lugar onde deveria estar a blusa estava só a Langerie.

Ele veio até ela e beijou seu pescoço, eu vi ele dando uma mordidinha no lugar onde agora pouco seus labios estavam e depois ele se afastou, ela fez um biquinho e ele falou para ela:

- Não posso, tenho que organizar alguma coisas aqui, mais daqui a pouco eu vou lá! – Ela virou e ele deu um tapinha no bumbum dela que estava empinado proposionalmente esperando por isso.

- Te pego gostosa! – Rosnou o Carlisle e ela deu um sorriso sacana, foi ai que eu não me aguentei, cai na gargalhada ali mesmo, nunca tinha visto nada igual, quem ve pensa que Esme é a maior santinha, mais vai ver! E eu pensando que ela fazia o estilo "Faço amor e não sexo" e pego eles na maior sacanagem, Safados!

Eu já tava ficando sem ar de tando gargalhar e Esme vermelha de tanta vergonha, mais o que tinha de cor em Esme faltava em Carlisle ele estava mais palido que o Dracula e eu parei imediatamente de rir com medo de Carlisle ter um piripaque ali mesmo e quem iria socorre-lo ele é o Médico da casa!

- Pai!? – Tentei pra ver se a cor voltava ao seu rosto, e funcionou perfeitamente, ele agora estava excecivamente corado de vergonha.

- Posso falar com voce, a sós? – Perguntei para ele, me sentindo mais seria todo diversão de agora a pouco, se foi quando "O Assunto" voltou a tomar foco em minha mente.

- Claro, Vamos! – Ele me encaminhou para o lugar que agora a pouco ele havia saido,mais não sem antes lançar um olhar de desculpas a Esme.

É tô vendo que acabei com a noite deles! Que pena...Deles!

- Então... – Carlisle me incitou a falar mesmo eu notando pelo seu olhar que ele já sabia do que se tratava.

- Carlisle, antes de conversarmos voce poderia abotoar sua camisa, é que ainda quero sair daqui com a inocencia de meus olhos intacta! – Eu falei não me controlando com o clima serio e a piada que eu tinha em mente. Parecia que eu o havia lembrado de agora pouco ele estava planejando um sexo selvagem com sua noiva e seu rosto voltou a corar, seus olhos ficaram baixos, longe do meu rosto por alguns segundos e depois com uma máscara séria que eu já o havia visto varias vezes ele me fitou, agora olhando ele totalmente eu pude ver para que ele havia baixado os olhos, sua camisa estava totalmente abotoada.

- Bom, Carlisle como sei que você já sabe o que eu quero aqui vou ser direta, - A siceridade e frieza com que minha voz saiu foi surpresa até para mim, eu parei um pouco para puxar o ar e depois continuei:

- Qual era a relação de Esme com a mamãe e o que ela tinha a ver com voce? – Eram tantas perguntas que giravam em minha mente que eu tive que escolher as mais importantes, as que iriam me revelar a verdade mais rapido e eu tinha certeza como tive na corrida que ao final disse eu sairia quebrada e machucada, mais eu não me importava, não me importava se quando essa conversa acabasse eu quisesse que nunca tivesse tido uma conversa e eu não me importava se quando tudo terminasse eu acabasse como a mamãe, eu só queria saber se ainda poderia confiar no papai ou se como eu passei o ultimo ano acreditando ele era apenas mais um traidor, eu não me importava com nada, eu so queria saber a verdade, mesmo que ele me ferisse como um punhal no meu peito, eu preferia saber que fui traida do que passar a minha vida inteira sendo enganada sem que houvesse uma chance de ver por outra pespectiva.

Carlisle observou-me calado por alguns instantes, me dando chances de organizar meus pensamentos embaralhados e bagunçados e depois com uma voz grave e seia ele falou:

- Eu estava fazendo o curso de medicina quando conheci sua mãe, bom, nós nos conhecemos e uma semana depois nos estavamos namorando, voce sabe como sua mãe era apressada! – Compartilhamos um sorriso companheiro e depois ele continuou – Depois de um mês que estavamos namorando a melhor amiga de sua mãe chegou de viagem e se matriculou em nossa mesma faculdade, sua mãe me apresentou Esme e ficamos amigos logo de cara, faziamos tudo juntos, eu, Renée,Esme e Charlie que era namorado de Esme na epoca e que hoje é o pai dos garotos, depois alguns anos se passaram primeiro os garotos nasceram e combinamos que iriamos ser padrinhos de um dos filhos deles e eles iriam ser padrinhos de um dos nossos , Esme nos deu Edward para batizarmos e depois de um tempo Alice e Rose nasceram mais como Charlie separou-se de Esme, ficamos só com a madrinha e voce nasceu pouco tempo depois então escolhemos você para Esme batizar, o combinado dizia que só podiamos revelar os padrinhos de nossos filhos quando eles fizessem dezoito anos, mais como Renée faleceu antes você nunca ficou sabendo, pois quando Renée morreu vc só tinha 15 anos! – Eu ouvia com atenção a historia de Carlisle, ele parou para dar um suapiro pesado e dpois continuou com uma voz triste e ao mesmo tempo nostálgica – Sofremos muito na epoca em que sua mãe morreu, principalmente Esme, foi então que nos aproximamos e depois de alguns meses percebemos que estavamos apaixonados e um anos depois a pedi em casamento, foi quando eu vim para Forks e voces ficaram com a irmã da Renée e depois começaram a morar sozinhas e hoje estão aqui e... é isso!

Minha cabeça girava mais eu ainda podia pensar no assunto trivial daquela historia.

- Então enquanto minha mãe estava morta e nós estavamos sofrendo mais do que o inferno, voce e Esme estavam brincando de casalzinho adolecente apaixonado, é isso? – eu falei e minha voz travava de tanta fúria as palavras eram pronunciadas atravez de meus dentes tricados.

- Olha filha, ela era a melhor amiga da sua mãe! – Disse Carlisle com os olhos suplicantes.

Eu ainda tentava ver a logica nessa historia toda,mais só o que eu vi e revi foram traições em cima de traições dois lados perfeitamentes traçoeiros.

- E você pediu a melhor amiga da mamãe em casamento? E ela ainda aceitou? – Eu perguntei irônica e exasperada.

O silencio da parte de carlisle foi o que bastou para eu chegar à conclusão, eu sai á passos largos do escritório de Carlisle, não queria ter que observar aquele rosto da pessoa que traiu minha não tão explicitamente mais mesmo assim de tantas maneiras diferente a minha furia já estava se transformando em tristeza e eu tinha que ir embora daqui antes de Carlisle ver o que estava me causando.

Então eu sai a passos largos e deliberados do escritório de Carlisle mais não sem antes olhar para trás e dizer a ele:

- Boa Sorte no casamento, Vocês se merecem! – Depois de colocar as palavras para fora fui até a garagem que agora estava vazia e silenciosa sem os sons de gargalhadas e brincadeiras adolescentes, peguei meu carro e sai... Sem direção...

Já fazia quase meia hora que estava vagando sem rumo, o motor ronrronado abaixo de mim e o velocimetro com o seu ponteiro no mais alto dos niveis, como diria Alice "a todo vapor", as estradas de Forks eram molhadas e escorregadias uma armadilha para os desavisados e uma ajuda aos imprudentes, meu carro deslizava na pista como se estivesse flutuando e eu poderia dizer que nem com um motor comum meu Cadilac era devagar, a agua da chuva estava empoçada na pista e por onde meus pneus passavam uma cortina de agua subia diante de mim, e quanto mais eu corria mais a tranquilidade me alcançava, era como um calmante fazia efeito mais em quantidade demasiada era perigoso e as vezes até fatal.

O relogio do painel marcava meia noite em ponto. Foi quando eu entrei numa especie de reserva, a placa dizia que era "La Push" continuei correndo só que agora um pouco mais devagar, ao longe eu poderia avistar a praia, continuei contornando a costa rochosa iria ver até onde iria a estrada e depois pararia, no radio o vocal grave e o baixo pronunciado de Use Somebody de Kings Of Leon enchia ar do carro.

*Link de Use Somebody

(.com/watch?v=vUFDOlO6B2w)

( Use Somebody) - Kings Of Leon (Link da musica traduzida)

.

Continuei seguindo a estrada sinuosa da costa, até quando avistei uma pedra, não uma pedra! era mais como um penhasco alto e perigoso, e não sei porque motivo ou razão insana aquele pequeno ponto de pedra me atraia como um imã, soltei as travas da porta do carro e aumentei o volume do som, aquele lugar sem duvida estaria deserto por algum tempo, porque quem em sua impecavel consciencia estaria em um penhasco no meio da noite com esse vento que gelava até a alma? Eu praguejeei em voz baixa por não ter trazido uma jaqueta, eu estava apenas de moleton, blusa e tenis, me aproximei mais do topo do penhasco e me abaixei para sentar, o mar parecia absorver meu humor, eu nunca havia visto aguas tão negras como nessa praia, a agitação da agua podia ser notada facilmente pelas batidas furiosas que as ondas davam nas rochas mais baixas, mais apesar do aspecto sombrio e furioso do mar, aquilo era lindo, era como uma pintura daquelas que voce só ver na televisão, uma verdadeira obra de arte, tudo aqui era triste e melancolico, a furia do mar, o negro das aguas, o frio cortante e o vento forte, tudo refletia um dia de luto, como se algo tivesse se esvaindo... Pra sempre!

E de repente um lampejo de lembranças vieram em minha mente:

_Eu estava com o volante em mãos o motor ligado e o pé no acelarador, a mamãe estava no banco do passageiro como era de costume agora que estava me ensinando a pilotar, respirei fundo e acelerei, o motor rouncou em meus ouvidos mais depois de um segundo as minhas mãos soavam e eu não conseguia trocar a macha o volante estava escorregadio eu pisei no freio o carro deu um solavanco e brecou eu suspirei derrotada e senti algo tocar minha mão que estava repousando em minha perna._

_- Isabella concentre-se! – a voz seria e suave de minha mãe soou em meus ouvidos._

_Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e me concentrei deixei que os instintos viessem a tona como se eu fosse uma caçadora e não uma corredora,a adrenalina já estava pronta esperando para correr o sinal seria o disparo do meu coração e quanto mais ele acelerava, mais a hora se aproximava._

_- Pense que voce esta em uma caçada e acelere bem devagar... – A voz de minha mãe me instruia como uma musica de fundo em minha mente._

_Pisei no acelerador bem devagar..._

_O motor do carro rugiu como uma presa feroz._

_- Sinta o som da sua presa e mire o velocimetro..._

_Os ponteiro do velocimetro mexiam-se como loucos..._

_A adrenalina agora liberta corria em meu sangue e mamãe e eu voavamos na pista emprovisada, as janelas do carro estavam abertas e eu podia sentir o vento no cabelo... O sabor da liberdade, um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e já estavamos chegando no ponto onde mamãe havia marcado o ponto de chegada e eu passei por ela como um raio, fui diminuindo a veocidade e os ponteiros do velocimetro giravam ao contrario, a velocidade foi diminuindo até que eu parei completamente._

_Olhei nos olhos verdes e amorosos de minha mãe e ali eu vi o orgulho estampado em sua face, ela me deu um sorriso confiante tirou algo do bolso e me deu:_

_- É seu! – Ela disse._

_Eu olhei para o objeto que agora estavam em minhas mãos e era uma chave de carro olhei-a com uma espressão confusa e perguntei:_

_- O que?... – Ela não deixou que eu teminasse_

_- Ta vendo aquele carro ali? – ela apontou para um carro preteado e espetaculamente lindo, pela meu conhecimento sobre carros eu poderia jurar que era um Cadilac._

_- É seu! – Ela disse me tirando de meus pensamentos._

_Olhei em seus olhos e eu tinha certeza que dos meus saiam lagrimas, dei-lhe um abraço e ela murmurou em meu cabelo:_

_- Esse carro é veloz e faz curvas perfeitas, mais nunca se aventure nas curvas do amor, pois essa pode parecer inofenciava nos começo, mais não se engane ela é a mais perigosa! – Deu um beijo em meus cabelos e me aninhou em seus braços maternos._

_E foi assim que eu ganhei meu primeiro e único carro... _

Minhas lembranças se foram como chegaram e percebi que as lagrimas pingavam em minhas mãos, enxugei-a de meu rosto e mumurei:

- Droga agora virei uma mantega derretida! – o vento passou suavemente por minha pele como se corcordasse, os arrepios agora eram em intervalos mais frequentes.

O silencio reinou naquele ponto da praia...

Até algo o fez ser quebrado,ouvi claramente o som de passos vindos em minha direção e já nervosa eu disse:

- Quem esta ai? – os passos soavam cada vez mais perto até que a pessoa oculta por detras da rocha apareceu.

Não havia como não reconhece-la:

- VOCÊ!! – Minha voz tremeu e o a palavra saiu alta e com um aspecto acusador.

_**Tenso não? Pois é Muitos comentários e o proximo cap sai rapidinho!!**_

_**Bjão!!**_


	5. Pondo Tudo em Pratos Limpos

Desclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, aquelas dilicias de vampiros são da titia Sthep Meyer! *Chora*

* * *

_**N/A: Olá Pipoquinhas!! Hoje eu vim escrever uma nota de autora descente nessa budega!!**_

**_Gente!! VCS VIRAM AS NOVAS FOTOS DE ECLIPSE, O ED E A BELL NO MÔ AMASSO E AQUELAS CARAS DE TARADOS??? O.O VCS VIRAM A DILICIA QUE TA O RILEY *Morri*_**

**_Bom cap de hoje MUITO esperado e sinto dizer a vcs que NINGUEM acertou! *Rindo da cara de vcs* Eu sou uma louca imprevisivel!;D_**

**_Então, Muito Obrigada pelas Reviews amei cada uma e como hoje eu tenho tempo, vou responder lá em baixo!_**

**_Fiquem com o cap esperado!_**

_**No capitulo anterior de Speed Maxim...**_

* * *

"_- Quem esta ai? – os passos soavam cada vez mais perto até que a pessoa oculta por detras da rocha apareceu._

_Não havia como não reconhece-la:_

_- VOCÊ!! – Minha voz tremeu e o a palavra saiu alta e com um aspecto acusador."_

_Capitulo de hoje_

Esme estava proxima a mim, sua expressão impassivel a tão constante doçura de seu rosto não escolheu um lugar em suas novas feições, seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam soltos, os fios chicoteavam furiosamente, parecia que a natureza daquele penhasco estava conspirando contra o nosso encontro, o vento estava ceçando mais não completamente parecia que estava ameaçando a presença de Esme, parecia que ele estava marcando a sua ao meu lado.

- Então aqui estamos Isabella! – Falou Esme sua voz fria, como o vento de agora pouco.

- Podemos conversar? – Ela disse outra vez e sua voz perdeu um pouco de sua frieza e deu lugar a uma pitada de suplica.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você! – Minha voz soou alta e cortante.

Flashs da conversa que tive com Carlisle vieram em minha mente, e todas as emoções que senti agora a pouco vieram com uma intensidade assustadora em meus pensamentos:

"_Sua mãe me apresentou Esme e ficamos amigos logo de cara"_

"_Sofremos muito na epoca em que sua mãe morreu, principalmente Esme"_

"_Foi então que nos aproximamos"_

"_E depois de alguns meses percebemos que estavamos apaixonados"_

"_E um anos depois a pedi em casamento"_

"_- Então enquanto minha mãe estava morta e nós estavamos sofrendo mais do que o inferno, voce e Esme estavam brincando de casalzinho adolecente apaixonado, é isso? – eu falei"_

"_- Olha filha, ela era a melhor amiga da sua mãe!"_

Voltei a consiência com uma fúria inaplacavel, Esme me observa em silencio depois da resposta fria que lhe dei, ela não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra.

Derrepente o seu rosto encheu-se de uma expressão que beirava a furia mais o que ainda trasparecia em maioria era a determinação, ela respirou fundo como se estivesse prestes a pular de um penhasco e estivesse procurando a coragem.

- Olha eu não vou te dizer que eu sou a boazinha da historia, por que eu não sou! Não vou te dizer que me arrependo, porque isso seria a pior da mentiras! Eu não vou te dizer que estou errada porque eu não estou! E não tente me desviar de meus obgetivos porque voce não vai consegui.

E ouvia tudo em silencio e ali conhecia uma faceta de Esme Cullen, a determinação agora era misturada a furia e se eu não estivesse aqui porque acredito estar certa, até sentiria medo, mais como enfretava a morte quase todos os dias, eu não me senti ameaçada por suas corajosas palavras.

E ela continuou...

- Eu sofri muito com a morte de sua mãe, foi uma das piores dores que já senti e eu te digo Isabella, não tente dizer que minha amizade com sua mãe era falsa, por que isso é uma blasfêmia! Tudo que fiz não foi premeditado e como posso supor que voce sabe, ninguem manda em suas emoções, voce ainda é muito jovem e torço para que tenha uma vida longa, mais voce ainda não conhece nem um terço do que a vida guarda para nós, a sua juventude não te deixa ver com clareza muitas das verdades da vida, voce agora esta cega pela furia e te dou razão para se sentir traida e sentir que traimos sua mãe, mais depois de um tempo voce irá vê que isso tudo é apenas mais uma das voltas que o mundo dá!

Eu refleti o que Esme dizia, concordei com muitas coisas mais também discordei de muitas a minha simpatia por Esme que se foi no momento em que ela disse-me que era a melhor amiga de minha mãe e agora minha cabeça não era um dos melhores lugares para ela estar, pois eu usava meu estoque de palavras feias para me referir a Esme.

O olhar que dirigi a Esme foi um olhar de puro odio, mais tenho que dar um credito a Esme, pois ela não se intimidou e continuou com o seu discuso de defesa.

- Bella! – Sua voz assumiu um tom docê familiar e depois seus olhos verdes pousaram nos meus e apesar não querer eu vi a sinceridade de seu olhar.

- Todos erramos, isso é completamente Humano, e amar é uma dadiva dada por Deus, sou testemunha de como Renée amou seu pai e as vezes me sinto culpada mais quando se ama você não tem tempo para ser altruista, só quando lhe convém ou quando a paixão exige, mais eu tinha que lutar e luto por minha felicidade, se coloque no meu lugar, o que voce faria?

No primeiro momento eu senti inveja por essa mulher que conhecia tanto da minha Renée, quando eu só a tive por poucos anos, depois o odio me encheu outra vez, por essa mulher que teve tanto de minha mãe e a traiu, essa mulher que tem a oportunidade de ocupar um lugar no coração de meu pai que eu não consegui conquistar, e depois que eu me coloquei no lugar dela, eu pude ver ali bem na minha frente, todas as noites mal dormidas,todas as lagrimas de culpa e dor que foram derramadas,todas as duvidas,as recusas e todas as aceitações também e pude ver a pespectiva de trair sua melhor amiga de trair todo o amor infligido no processo e por fim eu pude ver a derrota seguida pela entrega a um sentimento que nunca se pode vencer, e vendo por sua pespectiva eu tentei não odia-la mais a impressão nunca me deixou completamente, agora eu apenas conseguia ver por seu lado... Mas não entendê-lo.

- Eu consigo ver pela pespctiva de sua decisão Esme, mais não entede-la. – Eu disse a ela sendo sincera como o pedido silencioso de seus olhos incitava-me a fazer.

Ela olhou-me como se agora entendesse uma coisa crucialmente importante e quando sua voz soou outra vez era doce e companheira:

- Você nunca amou Bella! - Não era uma pergunta e eu tinha a impressão que a presunção tomava a maior parte de sua mente agora.

Ela soltou um sispiro pesado e olhou outra vez em meus olhos franziu a testa e murmurou:

- Como entender emoções que nunca sentimos? – Eu refleti o que ela disse e nesse aspecto eu concordei com ela, você só pode sentir a tristeza quando já sentiu a alegria e só pode sentir a dor quando ela é inflingida a voce.

- Bella vamos fazer assim, aqui é um jogo onde podemos ser aliadas, queremos algo em comum, a felicidade de seu pai não é? – Eu assenti confusa e tentando entender onde ela queria chegar com tudo isso. – Então eu proponho algo, eu faço minha parte e voce a sua, voce não precisa ser minha amiga ou me perdoar, voce so tem que seguir sua vida como Renée queria, e vamos ser uma familia ok? – Eu já iria interrompe-la quando ela fez um sinal para mim deixa-la continuar eu me calei e ela continuou – Corrigindo: vamos tentar ser uma familia ok? E em troca eu te conto um pouco sobre a sua mãe! E assim voce faz feliz varias pessoas mutuamente, eu, seu pai...

Imaginei como seria conhecer mais um pouco de Renée... E quem melhor para me contar do que a sua melhor amiga? Por um momento imaginei Renée e Esme juntas como duas adolecentes, suas brincadeiras, as trapalhadas de minha mãe e me peguei com um pequeno sorriso, Esme que me observava em silêncio me retribuia um sorriso como se estivesse compartilhando de meus pensamentos.

Não seria facil só aceitar Esme em minha vida? Não seria bom ver a alegria estampada no rosto de meu pai sabendo que fui eu quem o colocou ali? Não seria ultil contar com uma presença materna em minha vida?Não como minha mãe,claro! Renée é insubstituivel, pois mãe só temos uma! Mas como uma amiga mais velha ou como algo que ela já é... Minha madrinha!

Pensei em como seria minha vida se pelo menos uma vez eu fosse o orgulho em vez de a decepção para o meu pai?

Sera que Renée não queria que todos fossemos felizes enquanto ela não estivesse conosco?

Derrepente um vento anormalmente morno passou em minha pele me causando arrepios e parecia que eu tinha certeza que Renée de onde quer que estivesse estaria concordando comigo, em meu braço eu vi a representação do amor de minha mãe repousando em meu puso esquerdo, a delicada corrente de prata que tanto prezo pois foi uma das unicas lembranças materias que Renée me deixou, parecia estava brilhando mais que o normal, e naquela hora eu tive a certeza que não cabia a mim jugar Esme, eu daria uma chance a ela e veriamos se ela saberia usar, por enquanto eu estaria fazendo o que minha mãe me ensinou, eu estaria fazendo a minha parte da barganha como uma boa pessoa, pois tenho a plena certeza que se Renée estivesse aqui me diria para fazer isso.

Olhei nos olhos verdes de Esme e vi ali a confirmação para a decisão que tomei, e com a imencidão maritima de La Push como testemunha, eu firmei um trato com Esme, não era um simples trato era uma nova etapa de minha vida...Sem Renée!

(...)

Acordei com a sensação de que ainda estava muito cedo, as lembraças da noite anterior vieram em minha mente, a briga com Carlisle,a fuga até o penhasco de La Push, O trato com Esme...

Olhei no relogio e como eu previ ainda era muito cedo precisamente 05:30 manhã e o meu sono já era, como já estava acordada resolvi tomar um banho, tirei as roupas que não troquei ontem e fui para o chuveiro, dez minutos eram suficientes para mim e quando acabei o banho, vesti uma coisa leve, mas quentes e confortaveis, um bom e velho moletom não ficava de fora e agora com esse tempo menos ainda.

Olhei pela janela de meu quarto e o tempo de Forks era quase sufocante o ceu era escuro como se a noite chegasse mais cedo por essas bandas, as nuvens baixas enchiam o ceu e provacam uma coloração agourenta de mais um dia chuvoso, gemi pensando que daqui a tres dias teria que enfrentar esse frio para ir a escola, o pior era que eu teria que enfrentar a escola no meio do semestre, ah! Como minha vida é um conto de fadas!

Abri a porta de meu quarto que ontem descobrir ser ao lado do quarto da Coisa! Ah! Voces querem saber quem é a coisa? Ele é ninguem mais, ninguem menos que Edward Cullen, eu o apelidei de a Coisa, pois eu posso combinar esse nome com varios adjetivos se é que voces me entendem!

Pois então, eu segui o corredor dos "filhos" e fui decendo a escada até a sala onde ontem fomos apresentados, eu nem sei o que iria fazer para me distrair mais eu iria pensar em alguma coisa para assistir, talvez esteja passando as Winks, adoro esse desenho!

Desci as escadas e estava indo em direção a sala de video,quando ouço um som, ou melhor uma melodia intrigante e calma, quanto mais a musica avançava mais as notas ficavam rapidas, bom, podia ser loucura mais a musica me fazia lembrar de livros de romances de Epoca, tipo Romeu e Julieta, o Morro dos ventos uivantes e Tristão e Isolda.

Depois de alguns segundos eu reconheci o som do piano, sempre gostei de piano, Renée me fez ter aulas e hoje posso afirmar que toco razoavelmente bem, mais essa melodia eu nunca havia escutado, era como ouvir o vento sussurar em seu ouvido, era como uma tarde calma, apenas escutando o som das ondas, mais toda essa calma contrabalanciava com uma melancolia e Tristeza que só alguem muito solitario em seus pensamentos poderia reconhecer, e de repente na parte mais aguda das notas musicais a melodia parou...Completamente, não como se tivesse acabado e sim como se não tivesse um complemento, como...Como se etivesse imcompleta, faltando notas!

Segui na direção em que ontem eu havia visto o piano e avistei o-garoto-de-cabelos-cor-de-bronze debruçado sobre o piano com o queixo repousando sobre o braço, seu perfil denunciava sua frustração, talvez estivesse frustrado por não completar a melodia!Quem sabe? Eu só consegui observa-lo, apesar de negar a minha atração ficava cada vez mais forte, talvez o tempo de Forks tivesse congelando meu cerébro e com ele meus neoronios, Tudo é possivel!

E enquanto eu o observava, derrepente ele virou o rosto para mim como se tivesse sentido minha aproximação e o que vi me surpreendeu, seus olhos, sempre tão perigosos e sedutores, agora exibia uma tristeza que me fez dar um passo hesitante em sua direção, e o mais estranho de tudo é que a tristeza dele era como uma dor infligida a mim, era como uma linha que alguem incendiava, e o alvo era eu.

Seus olhos apesar de tristes, ainda tinha a força do caçador para segurar-me, nos fitamos por alguns segundos, os dois no pleno silencio como se tivessimos o poder de ler nossos pensamentos apenas com a força do olhar, e depois ele simplesmente me liberou.

- Você... Esta Bem? - Perguntei e a minha voz saiu tremula como se eu estivesse sem folego.

Ele deu uma risada, e o som conseguiu ser tão triste quanto o teor de seus olhos.

- Se eu te disesse que sim, voce acreditaria? – Ele perguntou e sua voz vacilou como se ele tivesse acabado de chorar, olhei outra vez em seus estranhos olhos verdes e me perguntei de quem ele havia herdado, talvez do pai? Era um tom de verde estranho, mais era magicamente lindo! A cor era quase esmeraldas, era como ter duas verdadeiras esmeraldas no olhar, sorri com o pensamento, mais um apelido para ele, O-garoto-do-olhar-de-esmeraldas, mais esse eu nunca revelaria á ninguem esse seria o meu apelido particular para ele.

- Porque ta sorrindo? – Perguntou ele confuso, seus olhos agora um pouco iluminados pela curiosidade.

- Se eu te fizesse uma pergunta voce me responderia? – Desviei de sua pergunta e eu torci para que ele disesse que sim, pois a curiosidade agora corroia em mim.

- Estou aberto! – Ele disse com um tom brincalhão mais que não sobrepujava toda a sua curiosidade.

- De quem voce herdou a cor de seus olhos? – Perguntei e ele deu um sorriso que fez meu coração da um pulo estranho e o ar derepente ficou pouco, na sala dos Cullens.

- Bom, dizem que eu tenho os olhos do meu pai! – Disse ele com a testa vincada e eu me perguntei como seria a sensação de meus dedos em sua pele...

- Ei,Pequena delinquente juvenil? – A voz dele me chamava ao longe, mais eu só conseguia pensar na sensação...

De repente eu voltei a mim e depois percebendo que havia ficado com cara de boba, eu corei, eu odiava corar.

O-garoto-do-olhar-de-esmeraldas tombou a cabeça como se ele fosse um cãozinho intrigado e eu achei aquilo tão fofo!! Tá parei!

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e em sua testa formou-se novamente um vinco como se fosse perfeitamente entalhado em marmore e um sorriso carinhoso formou-se em seus lábios cheios.

- Você fica...Bela quando cora! – Ele disse e eu sorri com a irônia.

- Esse é meu nome! – Sorrimos juntos e depois ficamos nos encarando.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio e a conexão de nossos olhares.

- E ai, o que esta fazendo acordada tão cedo? Pensei que depois do seu ataque de furia ontem, voce durmiria até tarde hoje, por ter gastado tantas energias gritando com Carlisle. – Ele disse em um tom falsamente distraido, pois a curiosidade era visivel na sua expressão brincalhona. Normalmente eu ficaria furiosa pela tentativa de provocação lançada pelo garoto-do-olhar-de-esmeraldas, talvez ele esperasse por isso porque quando eu dei uma risada ele me olhou surpreso.

- Não, talvez isso esteja me tirando o sono! – Eu disse entrando no clima leve que nossa conversa tomou.

Ele olhou-me como se tentasse ler linhas escritas em minha pele, mais depois de um tempo a frustração voltou a suas feições.

- Que foi? – Perguntei a ele, sentido aquela estranha agonia por vê-lo com o minimo sofrimento, ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e com a testa franzida ele disse:

- Você é muito dificil de ler, geralmente eu tenho uma "Sensibilidade" para desobrir mais facil as expressoes e a essência dos pensamentos alheios. – ele disse fazendo aspas manuais quando disse a palavra sensibilidade, e suas palavras eram tão formais que meu sorriso saiu sem que eu pudesse segurar.

- Qual é? – Ele perguntou-me com um pequeno sorriso em seus labios.

- Você nasceu em que epoca? Seculo dezenove? – Perguntei tentando dar uma de engraçadinha e consegui porque ele riu e eu paguei papel de boba, pois é eu também sei que na verdade o seculo dezenove foi a pouco tempo e a maioria dos adolescentes de hoje nasceram no seculo dezenove.

- Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, voce tem uma fala muito formal! – Ele levantou o dedo, como se pedisse um tempo e continuou sorrindo agora com a mão na barriga plana, a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Eu fechei a cara ecomo eu estava sentada no chão eu me embalei e virei de costas para ele.

Depois de um tempo eu ouvi seu riso parar e sua voz soou arrependida:

- Desculpe Petit, é que voce foi engraçada em seu comentário. – Meu coração deu outra parada estranha quando ele disse "Pequena" pois alem do sotaque Francês que eu não tinha reparado antes o "Pequena" saiu tão suave que ficou estranhamente sedutor.

Eu não respondi a ele.

- Está bem, o meu tom formal foi herdado de Esme, pois ela nos fez estudar inglês na França e voce pode imaginar o quanto eles são formais.

Eu virei para ele que como eu prescenti estava me olhando com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Quantos anos voce tem? – perguntei a ele morrendo de curiosidade, para saber se minha dedução na primeira vez em que nos vimos foi certeira.

- Vinte! – Disse ele e eu fiquei pensando que se eu e Alice montassemos uma empresa tipo assim: " Sabemos tudo sobre voce, somos as videntes certeiras , descubra se seu marido a esta traindo, basta um olhar e o bicho vai pegar!" Talvez isso desse bastante dinheiro, quem sabe...? Não! Isso não iria dar certo!

- Você fa... – Ele não me deixou terminar.

- Minha vez de fazer perguntas! – Ele disse sorrindo de minha espressão carrancuda e com certeza eu estaria com um bico enorme.

- Qual sua cor favorita? – Ele perguntou-me com um leve tom de divertimento.

Eu fiquei confusa, pensando que ele iria fazer-me perguntas totalmente dificeis e ele me faz essa pergunta tão... Simples.

Ficamos nesse bate bola, até quando ele foi para o seu quarto dizendo que tinha que tomar banho.

Minutos depois Rose aparece, na escada com sua tão famosa cara enrrugada, eu sabia bem o que significava essa expressão, eu diria que aquilo era: Garotos!

- Que foi em Rose? – Perguntei a ela, que estava resmungando fazia uns cinco minutos.

- Aqueles Cullens são uns idiotas! – eu sorri internamente ai vinha bomba.

- O que foi que eles te fizeram? – perguntei a ela.

- Aquele tal de Edward pode ate ser bonitinho mais é um amargurado, não sei como alguém pode aguentar aquilo! – Rose falava e eu gelei quando ela disse:"_Não_ _sei como alguém pode aguentar aquilo"_, ele nem é tão mal, so um pouquinho.

- Ele não é tão ruim! – Eu disse ecoando as palavras de meus pensamentos e tentando defender o garoto-do-olhar-de-esmeraldas.

Rose me mandou um olhar de pura cetisismo e eu so dei de ombros.

- Ok! – foi so o que ela disse eu me esforcei para mudar o assunto constrangedor.

- Tá, mais qual o outro Cullen que voce não gosta? – perguntei

- Aquele tal de Emmett, Jeesh! ele é um idiota! – ela disse e eu sorri, Emmett é um bobão e Rosalie era quem com quem ele mais implicava, eu ainda acho que aquilo é paixão incubada.

Olhei para Rose mais uma vez e ela fez aquela sua tipica cara de quem esta aprontando!

OH-OU Medo! Õ.Õ

- Bella, agente vai aprontar para os Cullens.

Visualisei a vingança de Rose em minha mente e conclui:

Daquela mente de Rose não vai sair coisa boa.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Salve! Salve! Pipoquinhas, estou aqui denovo enchendo saco de vcs! MEDO DA Ex-loira!**

**Respondendo as minhas lindas e amadas pipoquinhas...**

**JuJuh Cullen:**_ OLá pipoquinha! A pessoa é nada mais nada menos que Esme Cullen! Gostou? Obrigada pelos elogios e pela Reviews, continue conosco!_

**A. Anthony. M:**_ Ahhhhh!! KOL é muito Massa, mais a primeira musica que e ouvi deles foi Chamerd, até hoje me lembro dos gritos, vi na internet que o vacalista é gay! *Chora* Não vale ele é TÃAAO Lindinho e Sexy ADORO ele, *Risos* Nada de Jacob! Nada de James *Carinha triste* E muito menos Ed *Chorando* Vai de Esme Mesmo! Bjão pipoquinha continue comigo!! Eu sou louca mais sou legal ;D_

**Eva Morgana Potter:**_ Háhá Nenhum dos dois... Infelizmente, mais não se preucupe eles ainda vão aparecer, Adoarando ou achando interessante? Isso é bom ou ruim? *Confusa* Bjão Flor continue comigo._

**Ana S. Cullen: **_Matando sua coriosidade, mais um cap, Flor muito obrigada pelo elogio!:D e não! Não é o Jake todo mundo pensou que fosse ele! Espero que vc não tenha morrido de curiosidade, um Bejão! e continue acompanhando!_

**Ana Karol:**_ Rá eu sou uma menina mal! eu só peço a deus um pouco de malandragem, pois so... * Parando a musica da Cassia Eler* Castigo não flor? é jogada de Marketing*Sorriso Colgate* Um BJão Flor!_

**AnaBehh: **_*Rindo de vc* Pensou que ja iria conhecer o vc né? Isso é o que eu chamo de jogada de Marketing! Ninguem aertou, ja responde seu Reviews lá no Twi Brasil... Eu acho! Bjão Flor! Continue Acompanhando Lá e Aqui! ;D_

**Bom vcs já sabem o Esquema, quanto mais Reviews mais rapido sai o Cap!**

**Então...**

**xoxo**

**Mihh Stark (Porque ele é meu noivo e eu adoro aquele cabeloooo!!)**


	6. A Vingança De Rosalie

_**Desclaimer: Twilight Não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu estaria agora no Show de Kings Of Leon ao inves de escutá-los no Celular.**_

_**TEAM: ROSALIE POIS ELA É LOUCAAAAA!!! Igualzinho a Mim!!**_

* * *

N/A: Alô! Aumente o Som, TEM ALGUEM AI ME OUVINDO??? O Novo Capitulo Chegou! *Versão Fajuta do Di Cantando Abra a Felicidade*

**Primeiramente SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! Cometi um erro de digitação no cap passado e peço que me perdoem, e quero agradecer a quem me lembrou, desculpem mesmo, era para ser ANOS 90 E NÃO SECULO DEZENOVE! SORRY!**

**Agora Sim!**

**Olá Tudo Beleza com vcs?? Estudando Muito? Há eu ainda estou de ferias! Mas Logo, Logo voltarei! Bom, no capitulo de hoje, temos muitas revelações e uma coisa super importante para o desenrolar da historia, prestem bem atenção nos detalhes, Prox Caitulo Tá muito MASSA!**

**Bom vou deixar vcs curtirem o cap, Mais lá em baixo tem mais da autora louca, com um aviso importantissimo sobre a fic! NÃO DEIXEM DE VER!!!**

* * *

_**No capitulo anterior de Speed Maxim...**_

_Olhei para Rose mais uma vez e ela fez aquela sua típica cara de quem esta aprontando!_

_OH-OU Medo! Õ.Õ_

_- Bella, agente vai aprontar para os Cullens._

_Visualizei a vingança de Rose em minha mente e conclui:_

_Daquela mente de Rose não vai sair coisa boa._

Capitulo Cinco –

A Vingança

Já estávamos a duas horas sentadas no quarto da Rose esperando uma luz no fim do túnel e nada! Isso é o que eu sempre digo, da cabeça de Rosálie Swan nunca sai coisa boa, e quando se junta: Alice, Bella e Rose, podem contar que ai vem bomba.

- Bella você vai para o quarto do Edward e procura alguma coisa comprometedora lá! – Rose andava de um lado a outro do quarto, e dava ordens como um general em um quartel.

- Alice você vai até o quarto do Jasper, apesar de ele ser uma gracinha, eu não posso deixá-lo de fora, pois seria injusto! – A cara que Alice fazia era simplesmente hilária, o biquinho torto de irritação só tornava tudo mais engraçado.

- Eu vou no quarto do Emmett, aquele italiano metido a besta não perde por esperar! – Ela falou e tanto eu quanto Alice a corrigimos.

- É FRANCES ROSE! – Dissemos juntas.

Rose olhou para nós como se fossemos as erradas ali e não ela.

- E o que foi que eu disse gente? Frances! Olha vocês precisão de um cotonete! – Falou ela na maior cara de pau enquanto sorria.

_**CÍNICA!**_

Eu resolvi acabar com o clima tenso ali e me decidi por falar:

- Porque eu tenho que ir pro quarto do Garoto-dos-olh... Quer dizer do Edward? – Eu perguntei disfarçando bem a tempo do apelido que usava constantemente, Rose obcecada por sua vingança deixou passar, mais não Alice que me lançou um olhar acusador do qual eu desviei prontamente.

- Porque eu sei que você andou conversando com ele e pode disfarçar caso ele entrar no quarto, coisa que é quase impossível, pois minhas fontes disseram que eles vão ficar fora a manhã toda! – Disse Rose com um sorriso presunçoso que parecia refletir "Eu pensei em tudo".

Depois dessa amostra de massa cinzenta da qual Rose deu, nós fomos em direção a nossa "missão".

_Enquanto isso no restaurante do Shopping em Seattle..._

PDV - Edward

- Eu estou te dizendo mano, a mina era uma thuthuca! – dizia Emmett para Jasper e eu que estávamos sentados no restaurante.

- Emmett você sempre fala isso, mais se lembra Gislayne? – Perguntou Jasper enquanto Emmett ficava emburrado.

Eu ria internamente da cara de Emmett, Gislayne era uma ex namorada de Emmett a menina era bonita mais Mon Dieul! A garota era um pé no saco, até hoje me lembro de uma que Emmett fez agente aprontar.

_**Flashback on:**_

_Era uma sexta feira dia de balada na França e a noite caia sobre nossa casa._

_Como de costume, Eu, Emmett e Jasper já estávamos nos aprontando para a festa que íamos, pois sexta a noite era dos Cullens._

_Lembro-me que Emmett foi ao bar pegar_ _Ice para gente e foi cinco minutos depois que vimos a aglomeração, nos aproximamos e apesar de a musica esta alta ainda podíamos ouvir os gritos:_

_- GISLAYNE SAI DO MEU PÉ!!! – Gritava Emmett a plenos pulmões, tentando se livrar da garota que estava segurando sua camisa._

_- Não Emmett Não me abandone eu amo você, você é a salsicha do meu cachorro quente, é o ovo da minha farofa, é o MEU COELHINHO!!!._

_Uma multidão havia parado para escutar e aquilo parecia mais um show de piadas... Daquelas bem TOSCAS!_

_Eu e Jasper não ficamos para trás, eu gargalhava enquanto Jasper quase caia no chão de tanto que ele ria._

_Emmett nos olhava com um olhar de quem pede ajuda, e nos como somos TÃO bons irmãos... Continuamos rindo!_

_- Gislayne, escuta acabou, não dá mais ok? Foi bom enquanto durou, mais temos que seguir em frente! – Emmett falava como se estivesse se despedindo mais que o conhecia poderia dizer que aquilo era só o puro fingimento, pois o que ele queria era se livrar da tal Gislayne._

_-Mas... -Tentava dizer a tal da Gislayne mais, Emmett não a deixava falar._

_- Gislayne, por favor, né? Isso já ta virando palhaçada! – Emmett disse logo perdendo a paciência._

_- Palhaçada é? Quer dizer que você só me usou é isso Emmett Cullen? – A garota explodiu e o clima ficou meio tenso, eu olhei para Jasper que concordou e fomos resgatar nosso irmão da...Gislayne!_

_- Gislayne você pode nos emprestar o nosso irmão só um minutinho? – Perguntei com a minha melhor cara de pidão._

_Ela suspirou olhando e depois murmurou um "Com todo o Prazer" a voz dela tão melosa que eu me perguntei se ela era bipolar._

_**GENTE ESTRANHA! **_

_- Aí! Emmett cara, você tem que armar um plano de fuga se não essa mulher vai te por na cadeia por maus tratos as pessoas MI! – Jasper falou e eu e Emmett olhamos para ele com a expressão interrogativa._

_Jasper revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse obvio e nos falou com uma voz entediada._

_- Mentalmente Incapacitada Gente! – Jasper disse e Emmett bateu a mão na testa como se soubesse aquilo o tempo todo e só tivesse esquecido._

_- É isso ai que ela tem mesmo! – Falou Emmett._

_Jasper arregalou os olhos e eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas._

_- Brincadeira gente! – Disse Emmett com um sorriso gigante e em troca levou um tapa na cabeça dado por mim._

_Jasper respirou aliviado._

_**Ô GENTE BESTA!!**_

_Armamos o plano de fuga, mais isso envolvia muita sorte, e então depois de trinta minutos estávamos indo em direção ao que nos ia salvar do ataque Gislaynesco!_

_**Sessenta minutos depois...**_

_- Ela é Loira, estatura media cabelos macios, pernas torneadas, seios fartos e muito amor a disposição seu nome é Gislayne e estamos leiloando-a, Não perca sua chance de ganhar esse presentão!_

_Falava Emmett no palco, pondo a idéia idiota de leiloar a Gislayne para o primeiro idiota (Igual ao Emmett) Que se interessar por peitos grandes e pernas bonitas._

_E advinha de quem foi à idéia?_

_Ganhou um beijo de Jasper quem disse que foi:_

_**Emmett!**_

_E Nesse momento os lances estão em mil quatrocentos e cinco reais batidos, quem é o louco? É um negão, que eu tenho medo até de encarar._

_Onde esta a Gislayne? Jasper a esta convencendo de que o signo dela que é Leão disse hoje que ela seria atirada a sorte e encontraria seu grande amor._

_**QUEM ACREDITA NESSA MENTIRA DESLAVADA??? **_

_Eu respondo: Gislayne!!_

_Resultado: Gislayne vendida para o negão e Emmett livre de sua eterna paixão!_

_**ISSO DARIA UMA FANFIC!!**_

_Já to até pensando no nome: " Emmett e Gislayne – Amor ou obsseção?_

_**Flashback - off**_

Bom, mais quem disse que Emmett aprendeu a lição, não! Eu lembro que depois desse dia, Emmett queria virar "Freiro" como ele diz, mais sabe por quê? Porque "disseram" para ele que as freiras são as mais fogosas!!

E por isso que eu sempre me pergunto: _SERA QUE EU FUI ADOTADO???_

Porque, Meu Deus! Uma pessoa dessas não pode ser meu irmão! Mas quem disse que alguém me escuta?

_Na casa dos Cullens – Swans..._

_PDV - Bella_

Entrei naquele quarto que sempre parecia uma loja de CDs e fui para o outro cômodo, como era de se esperar o quarto era lindo e organizado, as cores variavam de mogno e branco, e a parede esquerda era totalmente vidro, a vista de quem ficasse observando daquele ponto era magnífica, um pouco abaixo, por detrás das arvores tão verdes quanto toda a paisagem de Forks, havia um rio acompanhado por uma linda cachoeira, as nuvens que encobriam o céu de toda Forks parecia mais admirável naquele quarto, era um tanto surreal para ser mais sincera.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos e depois fui procurar a tal coisa comprometedora que Rose quer, avistei seu guarda roupa e fui até lá.

Bom, ele era parecido com qualquer guarda Roupa normal, um pouquinho bagunçado, mais era bem distribuído, abri a primeira gaveta e lá tinha... CUECAS!! Fechei a gaveta rapidamente e abri a seguinte ainda com o coração na boca como se eu fosse pega no flagra fazendo algo que não devia.

O que tinha na seguinte, era uma caixa vermelha, peguei-a e sentei na cama dourada e espaçosa que estava a minha frente.

Abri a caixa e o que vi me surpreendeu...

PDV – Alice

Camisas, Calças Jeans, Tênis, Cuecas, Perfumes...

Desde que Rosálie me mandou para "A missão" como ela mesmo dizia, foi só isso que eu encontrei, a cama estava arrumada, o guarda roupas e o banheiro também, foi quando eu tive uma idéia, quando eu não queria que as pessoas vissem minhas coisas onde eu colocava?

Debaixo da cama!

Ergui o Lençol e o Edredom que cobria a cama e olhei em baixo da cama, havia apenas um pacote preto com o nome CULLEN escrito.

Levantei e sentei na cama de coxa verde, e fiquei naquela de: "Eu abro ou não"

"Abro"

"Não Abro"

"Abro"

"Não Abro"

Ah! Que se exploda eu vou é abrir mesmo.

O que continha no pacote, me surpreendeu de certa forma mais não muito, pois eu já havia desconfiado, mais nunca confirmei, as fotos que continham naquela pasta era prova o suficiente, eu havia descoberto mais sobre o meu Texano e de quebra havia completada minha "Missão", só faltava mandar a mensagem.

_SRAB (Encontrei Algo, me encontrem no corredor)_

Pronto agora é só ir para o corredor e Esperar!

PDV – Rosalie

Oh My God!

O quarto do "Espartano" era a coisa mais tosca que eu já vi Não que eu achasse que iria encontrar algo aqui, mais pelo amor de Deus né? A pessoa é tão sem noção!

Revirei o guarda roupa dele e não encontrei nada mais que roupas e perfumes que por alguma razão que não me passa pela cabeça agora, ele tinha MUITOS perfumes, o quarto não era feio mais também não era um modelo de beleza quartial! (**N/A: Rose inventando palavras)**

**(N/A: Gente apartir daqui começa a adaptação a ideia da Fê do Twi Brasil, todos os créditos da ideia são dela, Fê obrigada Flôr por ter dado a ideia e acompanhar sempre a fic, essa é em homenagem a voce!)**

Fui em direção ao banheiro, pois eu já iria por meu plano em pratica, não pedi isso para as meninas por que ela são muito moles, ficam dizendo "Ah Rose mais eles não me fizeram nada" "Ah mais isso só pode ser paixão incubada, o Emmett é lindinho né?" isso foi a Bella que disse, eu acho que de tanto bater a cabeça quando era pequena ela ficou assim, coitada dela, até eu já derrubei ela uma vez, e Alice comeu a pintura do berço outra vez , isso foi muito engraçado, mais eu não vou contar nunca, essa será minha arma secreta contra elas, vai que ela brigam comigo? Eu é que não sei!

Cheguei no banheiro e procurei algum frasco de Shampoo que ele estivesse usando, se é que aquilo toma banho eu é que não sei! Achei um e peguei o frasquinho de tinta Loira, era uma tinta especial, é colocou e pintou menos de três minutos era o suficiente para deixar o cabelo cor de mel, e tenho certeza que ele iria passar e ficar ensaboando e quando ele vesse que não criava espuma, iria ensaboar outra vez, e até ai a tinta já teria feito efeito, eu comprei ela hoje cedo, era em creme para disfarçar melhor, derramei o shampoo na pia e deixei ir ralo abaixo e depois coloquei o conteúdo do frasco no vidro do Shampoo, prontinho!

Isso é para ele aprender a não mexer com Rosálie Swan!

**( N/A: Fim da adaptação)**

Meu Celular Vibrou e eu recebi uma mensagem de Alice, dizendo tinha encontrado algo!

Ufa! Pelo menos isso né?

_**GENTE LERDA!**_

PDV – Bella

Estávamos Rose e eu esperando Alice vir com o tal "Descobrimento do Texano".

Rose estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sei não! Essa daí aprontou alguma coisa para ta assim sorrindo ou ficou com um garoto bonito ou aprontou alguma travessura e eu aposto na segunda opção.

- Rose o que foi que você aprontou em? – Perguntei com a expressão desconfiada e ela fez uma cara muito inocente para o meu gosto, sorriu e disse:

- Nada!

Eu já estava pensando em obrigar ela a me contar quando Alice aparece com um troço Preto na mão sorrindo mais que criança na páscoa, Aí tem coisa!

- Gente fiz a descoberta do Ano, sabe os Nerd, responsáveis e bons garotos que tanto o papai elogiou, advinha? – Alice disse.

Rose e eu já estávamos quicando no chão de tanta curiosidade.

- Falo logo Alice! – Disse Rose impaciente.

- Eles são CORREDORES!

Meu queixo caiu, Rose arregalou os olhos e Alice continuou sorrindo.

Os Cullens **CORREDORES??**

**Essa é Nova!**

...

Estávamos no quarto da Rosálie, vendo as fotos que comprovam nossa descoberta, e era a pura verdade mais o que me intrigava não era que eles fossem corredores, pelo menos Jasper parecia ser, mais o que me intrigava era não ver o garoto-do-olhar-de-esmeraldas em nenhuma dessas fotos, era estranho todos os dois Cullens estavam nas fotos, junto com os carros, os prêmios e as vezes amigos, mais nunca_ ele_ aparecia.

- Alice, Porque o Edward Cullen não aparece nas fotos? – Perguntei, Alice olhou para foto como se só tivesse reparado aquilo naquela hora, eu não duvidava, ela estava muito entretida vendo uma das fotos onde o "Texano" exibe a sua tatuagem de corredor, do qual era o símbolo da família Cullen, o problema é que ele estava sem camisa e ela estava – Literalmente – Babando! Assim como Rose que podia negar mais estava caidinha pelo tal "Espartano" como ela insiste em chamar, Emmett, que também exibia a mesma tatuagem só que no peito,isso significava que eles eram um time, mais Rose estava apenas reparando no tanquinho, ai vocês já sabem né?

Alice deu de ombros como um claro sinal de quem não sabia e eu suspirei frustrada, ele era um mistério para mim e eu já estava tão vidrada nele! Nunca me interessei muito por namorar, a menos nas corridas, pois eu ficava com alguns, mais não passava dos beijos assim como Rose e Alice.

Mas agora parece que em dois dias que passei em Forks todos os sentimentos que eu reprimia na Califórnia vieram com força total, não digo que estou "apaixonada" mais a atração fisica é uma realidade.

E se ele não estava com os irmãos nas fotos, isso significava apenas uma coisa:

_**O-garoto-dos-olhos-esmeralda, não era um corredor!**_

PDV – Emmett

Cheguei do Shopping depois de dar uns beijinhos nas Thuthucas, pois aqueles bunda-moles do Edward e do Jasper não quiseram ir comigo, no Sexy Shopping, e daí que era um antro de pura perversão, mais que mal tem? Quem nunca teve um pensamento pervertido, atire a primeira pedr... Pensando melhor não atire não! Mamãe e papai só fizeram um Emmetzinho

Odeio aquelas mulheres hipócritas e feministas (Lê-se Rosálie Swan) Gente todo mundo precisa de companhia porque se negar tanto?

Se as pessoas não se relacionassem, como iríamos ser a espécie dominante na terra? Fala Serio posso ser taxado de burro mais não sou idiota!

Tá que eu sou mulherengo, mais i daí? Quando eu estiver casado, como eu vou aproveitar a vida? Hã,hã,hã?? **(N/A: Emmett anda assistindo muito Isa TKM)**

Resolvi Tomar banho pra esfriar a cabeça por que todo esse executamento das funções neuroniais estão me dando dor de Cabeça!

Que Gente, Emmetzinho Também é Cultura!

Tirei as roupas e fiquei só de Cueca e fui para o chuveiro **(N/A: Ô Dilícia!)** não gosto de ficar peladão assim, porque Jasper e Edward costumam entrar sem bater, ai já viu né? Eles podem se surpreender com a minha beleza superior e ficarem com baixa alto-estima e eu não quero isso para os meus Brothers apesar de isso soar gay, eu só quero o melhor para eles e se for para eles se sentirem bem com a aparência eu tomo banho de cueca!

~~~~* Momento Metro-Sexual de Emmett Cullen *~~~~

Peguei meu Shampoo e passei nas minhas madeixas morenas, Cara como eu sou lindo moreno, eu amo ser moreno, sabe aquela musica: Moreno alto, bonito e sensual? Pois é ela foi feita pra mim, foi uma mulher que eu dei uma bitocas e ela nunca esqueceu, ai certo dia ela pediu pro marido dela cantar essa musica. **(N/A: Emmett não é nada mentiroso não é gente?)**

Fiquei ensaboando o shampoo por uns cinco minutos e depois enxagüei terminei de tomar banho e tirei a roupa de baixo molhada e me sequei com a tolha depois fui escolher a minha roupa olhei no guarda roupa e parecia mais bagunçado que o normal, mais quem liga?

Depois de vestido eu fui cuidar das minhas madeixas e quando eu olhei no espelho...

~~~~* Fim do Momento Metro Sexual de Emmett Cullen*~~~~

PDV – Bella

Estávamos Todos na Sala com exceção de Esme e Carlisle que foram resolver algumas coisas da escola, e Emmett que ainda estava tomando banho, Alice estava conversando com Jasper sobre carros e eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado do Garoto-dos-olhos-esmeralda, eu estava rígida no sofá, estávamos estranhamente perto um do outro e eu podia sentir o calor que emanava dele, eu corei! Como eu odiava corar!

Olhei para o garoto-dos-olhos-de-esmeralda e ele estava sorrindo, seu rosto estava virado para o lado mais os cantos da boca estava repuxados como se deles estivesse transparecendo o indicio de sorriso.

- Que foi? – Perguntei para ele sorrindo também.

Ele olhou-me e disse:

- Nada! – Resolvi deixar essa passar, e resolvi perguntar uma coisa que já estava impregnando meus pensamentos.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me responde, sem me questionar as fontes de minha curiosidade? – Ele olhou para mim confuso e ficou me encarando com seus olhos verdes sedutores e depois disse:

- Claro Petit! – Ele disse ainda sorrindo, e meu coração deu uma guinada e depois voltou ao seu ritmo, apenas a mensão do meu novo apelido me fazia perder o ar, imagina se ele me beijasse acho que estou ficando meio lélé, quase perdi o fio da meada em meus pensamentos mais eu estava muito curiosa e tinha que fazer essa pergunta para o bem de meu querido sono.

- Poderia me dizer de onde você conhece minha mãe? – Perguntei de supetão para não perder a coragem, pois as minhas fontes que levaram a fazer a pergunta foi a caixinha vermelha de seu guarda-roupa e ele já devia ter ligado os pontos e me acusado de ser ou ladra ou uma pervertida ou sei lá ok! Mais por enquanto ele apenas estava com o rosto pensativo, como se procurasse uma maneira sadia de me contar a verdade.

- Bom, sua mãe era a minha madrinha! – Disse simplesmente e eu me lembrei de uma conversa com Carlisle onde ele me dizia que Esme era minha madrinha e Renée á de Edward.

Sorri para ele agradecendo sua sinceridade e ele retornou-me com seu maldito sorriso torto, tive que puxar o ar, pois me sentia estranhamente leve.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me responde, sem me questionar as fontes de minha curiosidade? Ele repetiu as minhas palavras de agora pouco sorrindo e eu não pude negar apesar de que era para eu não ter feito isso.

- Claro! – Respondi.

- Foi você quem deixou isso – Estendeu minha pulseira da qual mamãe e balançou na minha frente – Lá no meu quarto hoje? – Eu olhei para o meu pulso estranhamente vazio e me apavorei, minha pulseira!

- Foi! – Respondi corando, mais ao mesmo tempo impaciente por ele não ter me dado logo a pulseira.

Ele olhou minha expressão impaciente e seu sorriso desvaneceu-se só um pouco e ele pegou meu pulso e colocou a pulseira no lugar.

- O que voc...

Ele iria me perguntar algo mais foi interrompido por um Emmett com uma expressão furiosa e LOIRO???

Eu e Edward nos fitamos confusos e pousamos os olhos em Emmett, confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada com sua expressão, da qual era sempre tão inocente e divertida agora era uma mascara fria e furiosa, derrepente a sala apesar da lareira estava um pouco mais fria, seus olhos azuis que nesse intante estavam frio como gelo, fitavam intensamente Rose, e só agora eu poderia reconhecer a idade em Emmett aquele ursão brincalhão que aparentava sempre ter cerca de dezenove anos apesar de ter na verdade vinte cinco anos mostrava agora a sua verdadeira maturidade como se a versão divertida tivesse sida apagada como a cor dos cabelos agora com tons mais para loiro mel.

- Emmett o que?... – Edward iria se manifestar mais foi cortado pela voz de Emmett

- Rosálie Hale Swan, Você poderia por gentileza me acompanhar? – Perguntou Emmett com a voz macia mais estranhamente perigosa.

Rosálie tirou os olhos da revista sobre carros que lia e olhou para Emmett e murmurou:

- Não! – Rose sorriu e depois bateu os cílios para ele.

Emmett respirou fundo e disse baixo mais o suficiente para ela ouvir "Você que pediu" ele disse e depois pegou no braço de Rose com tanta força que eu acho que deve ter machucado, puxou-a em direção ao a escada, mais quando eles chegaram no quarto degrau a voz de Edward Soou Forte e autoritária na sala.

- Emmett você esta machucando a garota! – Disse Edward, Emmett olhou ameaçadoramente para Edward e eu me encolhi, para mais perto de Edward, meu braço roçou no dele e inconscientemente ele colocou os braços ao redor de minha cintura me colocando de um jeito que eu estivesse atrás dele, mais perto o bastante para ficar com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Cuide dos seus assuntos Edward, isso não é da sua conta! – Esbravejou Emmett para o irmão.

Mais instantaneamente ele afrouxou o aperto no braço de Rose, e só a conduziu com a mão em suas costas, e foi direto para o corredor.

PDV – Rosálie

Eu estava meio receosa, mais não estava com medo, eu sabia que ele iria me acusar mais não tendo provas como poderia ser verdade?

Ele conduziu-me com as mãos em minhas costas até seu quarto, abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei e ele fechou porta e foi em direção á minha frente, virou-se e eu senti o frio de medo na minha espinha minha pele se arrepiou com o olhar de Emmett, ele sem duvida alguma estava furioso, ele me fitou por alguns minutos em silencio e depois sua voz quebrou o silencio do quarto:

- Agora vamos conversar Rosálie Hale Swan!

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: AIIII! GENTE ESTOU ENTRANDO EM COMBUSTÃO CEREBRAL (Isso Existe?) MUITAS IDEIAS PARA O PROXIMO CAP, MEU DEUS EU AINDA ESTOU ESCREVENDO MAIS TÁ MUITO MASSSSAAAAA!!! **

**Pipoquinhas hoje vcs conheceram um lado do Emmett (Dilicia) o lado brincalhão dele, Mãasss como eu queria colocar uma coisa diferente na fanfic, não! acho que diferente não é a palavra correta e sim um Emmett eu sempre imaginei ser, entende? Não né! mais voces iram entender!**

**O Emmett em SM é mais velho entendem? Ele tem seus momentos de diversão mais também os momentos serios (Le-se SEXY) *Abafa***

**A Rose é o pino da granada, sempre que ela o provoca é como se ele expelisse tudo o que ele sente! Boa sorte para vcs entenderem isso! *Risos***

**Então eu PROMETO para vcs que o Prox cap tá Show estou muito MUITO empolgada com a fic, e ontem eu decidi, SM ira ter segunda temporada aguardem!!!**

**Era para SM ser só uma Short Fic, não, realmente ela é uma Short-Fic mais com temporadas entendem?**

**Irei parar de encher o saco de vcs e agradecer as minhas pipoquinhas que comentam sempre as Florzinhas que entraram na corrida só agora: BEM VINDAS! Um beijão a todas AMEI cada comentario!**

**_Respondendos as Reviews:_**

**Ana Krol:** _AHHHH!!! Eu tbm gostei daquela conversinha! Não se preocupa não Flor que eles não iram brigar...Ainda, *Risada Malefica* Mas vc sabe né que tudo dá certo no final! Eu não sou mal não! So um Pouquinho, Bjão Flor!_

**jujuh Cullen: **_Sorry flor! isso foi um erro de digitação! Era para ser anos 90 e não seculo 19, sorry msm e obrigada por ter avisado, Bom a Bella não é tão dificil é uma boa garota e simpatiza facil com as pessoas, mais não pise no calo dela se não!! vc vai descobrir isso no decorrer da fic, obrigada pelos elogios, vcs sempre uns amores comigo, Háhá, A Rose é maquiavelica, mais ela vai se surpreender! *Abafa* Obrigada pelo coment, Xoxo!_

**Anna S. Cullen:** _Prontinho Flor agora vc não fica mais doida pelo o que as meninas JÁ aprontaram, mais em compesãção vai ficar curiosa pelo Emmett, Obrigada por AMAR a fic, e Flor Sorry, aquilo ali no cap, foi um erro de digitação, era para ser anos 90 e ficou seculo dezenove, nada a ver né? Eu sou louca!, mais obrigada por avisar, um BEIJÃO para vc e continue conosco!_

**_MUITAS EMOÇÕES AO HORIZONTE, ACOMPANHEM A CORRIDA E VEJÃO O QUE ACONTECE NAS CURVAS DO AMOR!_**

_**COMENTEMMMMM!!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

**_Miih Portela (Porque, AH porque esse é meu sobrenome! :D)_ **


	7. No Veneno

**_Desclaimer: Twilight Não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu teria sido a autora que sonhou com aquele anjo (Edward Cullen)_**

****

__

_Aviso: Capitulo não recomendado para menores de 16 anos._

**__**

Cap totalmente dedicado a Banda Strike pois só ao som deles que eu consegui me livrar do meu maldito bloqueio.

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A: Helô, Helô, Pipoquinhas, desculpem por mais uma demora, mais como eu sempre faço, eu estava escrevendo, então... Este cap ficou ENORME, mais esse é um bonus para quem gosta de EM X ROSE, Eu particulamente achei que ficou bom, pois esse cap em especial, me deu um TRABALHÃO, fiquei com um bloqueio HORRIVEL eu odiei ficar com bloqueio, é muito ruim, não consegui escrever. Tipo; dá vontade de gritar de frutração, Mãas eu consegui, então eu preciso da opinião de vocês, pois como eu sempre digo, é dificil escrever coisas que você nunca esperimentou e como o mundo inteiro sabe eu sou uma moça inocente (Mentira), Tá não sou tão inocente assim, mais eu sou Bv, então quero que me dêem suas opiniões sinceras ok?**

Outra coisa, gente na verdade o Emmett tem vinte e dois anos e não vinte e cinco, desculpem pelo erro.

**Ah, e Please escutem as musicas que eu coloquei no cap ok?**

**Desfrutem, mais da autora louquinha lá em baixo!**

_No Capitulo Anterior de Speed Maxim._

* * *

_- Agora vamos conversar Rosálie Hale Swan!_

_Continua..._

_Capitulo 6_

"_**No Veneno"**_

_**O proibido é o estimulo a mais pra se perder...**_

_**Banda Strike – Pecado Predileto**_

**Musica Para o Cap.**

_**(.com/watch?v=cyw756nW1i0)**_

_**Strike - No veneno **_

_**Ela adora me odiar não me dá trela não**_

_**Se desespera e depois come na minha mão**_

_**Se faz de santa mas é só pra me afrontar**_

_**Mulher insana quer causar meu fim**_

_**Se chego ela derrete, se perde pra mim**_

_**Entre quatro paredes nosso caos exala perdição**_

_**E perde a linha e a compostura só falta o juízo**_

_**Me usa e abusa**_

_**Se tua respiração te acusa**_

_**A química fluiu hora de se entregar**_

_**E se aventurar**_

_**Já que me provocou agora aguenta até o fim**_

_**Só pra me descontrolar**_

_**Ela me enfeitiçou e eu posso te roubar pra mim**_

_**Não vai querer se enganar**_

_**E no veneno eu quero te encontrar**_

_**Vou entrar na tua mente**_

_**Até te provar, que já não vai viver sem mim**_

_**Pois com você eu vou até o fim**_

_**Finge ser discreta mas depois já vai se abrir**_

_**Se quer sair de órbita é só me abduzir**_

_**Em universo paralelo em qualquer outra dimensão**_

_**Convite tentador sei que meu passado condena**_

_**Eu sou o erro que solucionou o teu problema**_

_**Aprende o kamasutra que eu alivio sua tensão**_

_**E perde a linha e a compostura só falta o juízo**_

_**Me usa e abusa**_

_**Se tua respiração te acusa**_

_**A química fluiu hora de se entregar**_

_**E se aventurar**_

_**Já que me provocou agora aguenta até o fim**_

_**Só pra me descontrolar**_

_**Ela me enfeitiçou e eu posso te roubar pra mim**_

_**Não vai querer se enganar**_

_**E no veneno eu quero te encontrar**_

_**Vou entrar na tua mente**_

_**Até te provar, que já não vai viver sem mim**_

_**Pois com você eu vou até o fim**_

_**O jogo começou, eu entro em pani**_

_**Agora o que era mais puro ferve e fica infame**_

_**A noite eu vou despir tua roupa e entro em transe**_

_**Quero te experimentar já sem apego e sem romance**_

_**Você fez do jeito que do céu me desencaminhou**_

_**Ela é ninfo, sex simbol, ela que me devorou**_

_**Mas quando aperta o play**_

_**Sei que eu sou mais jogador**_

_**Com sede de aprendiz e malícia de professor**_

_**Já que me provocou agora aguenta até o fim**_

_**Só pra me descontrolar**_

_**Ela me enfeitiçou e eu posso te roubar pra mim**_

_**Não vai querer se enganar**_

_**E no veneno eu quero te encontrar**_

_**Vou entrar na tua mente**_

_**Até te provar, que já não vai viver sem mim**_

_**Pois com você eu vou até o fim**_

_**E será sempre assim, mas com você eu vou até o fim**_

_**será sempre assim, mas com você eu vou até o fim**_

Um calafrio involuntário surgiu em meu corpo e milhares de pensamentos me assolaram, bom não era bem os mais puros, se é que vocês me entendem!

- Olha Rosálie eu vou te perguntar apenas uma vez, você decide se me conta ou não, isso vai depender da sua consciência, mais vou logo avisando você, minha paciência não é infinita, foi você quem colocou tinta no meu shampoo?

Ele perguntou, mais eu não iria admitir, iria negar até que não desse mais.

- Não! – Falei simplesmente e ele com uma calma que contrabalanceava com a tensão naquele quarto, pegou algo que estava em cima da sua cama e levantou ao alcance de meus olhos e só ali eu vi MINHA BOLSA!

- Então vai dizer-me que essa bolsa não te pertence, e que essa identidade aqui, da qual o nome da dona é Rosálie Hale Swan não é sua? – Ele me mostrou a minha identidade e eu gelei, ele havia descoberto!

Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e respondi simples e diretamente:

- Não!

Ele olhou-me com raiva e grunhiu, depois pegou-me e jogou-me na cama com um baque surdo, e se posicionou acima de mim.

- Rosa, não brinque comigo criança, eu não gosto de infantilidade, principalmente vindos de mulheres.

Ele pronunciou "Rosa" de um jeito novo, um sotaque estranho com um enrolar no "R" que fez meu coração falhar e os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçarem, ele ainda estava me prendendo na cama e eu comecei a suar, nunca estive com um homem em tamanha intimidade, em meus dezenove anos de vida nunca estive tão nervosa quanto agora. Lutei para arrumar uma resposta suficientemente boa para que ele me soltar-se logo.

- Mulheres como eu? – Em vez de uma resposta cortante e bem elaborada da minha boca saiu apenas a pergunta idiota que martelava em minha mente.

- Infantis! Mulheres que gostam de provocar e depois quando a coisa pega para o lado delas elas saem correndo como criancinhas assustadas.

- Eu não sou assim! – Eu disse tentando me defender mais saiu como se eu fosse uma criança birrenta.

- Não? – Ele riu – Você é apenas uma garota, eu sou um homem de vinte e dois anos, minhas brincadeiras não são resumidas em travessuras – Ele encostou os lábios na minha orelha – Minhas brincadeiras eu faço na cama, entre quatro paredes. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo com a voz rouca e eu senti que derrepente meu corpo pegava fogo, principalmente entre as pernas.

- Quem começou com a infantilidade, em? Quem provocou primeiro? Não foi você? Deveria arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos ô "Senhor maturidade"! – Eu disse minha voz transparecendo todo o meu desespero e irritação por estar dominada por seu corpo grande e quente acima de mim.

- Eu apenas estava fazendo piadas em uma conversa leve e jovem numa tarde descontraída. Ele disse-me por entre os dentes trincados, seus olhos azuis queimando os meus de uma forma que até agora fora desconhecida.

- Mais eu não gostei das suas "piadinhas" ok? – Eu disse á ele enquanto continuávamos prendendo nossos olhares como se estivéssemos travando uma guerra visual.

- Não seria mais fácil, se você me falasse que não gostou? Do que vir e fazer essa infantilidade que só serviu para me irritar, garota? Em? – Ele me perguntou elevando um pouco o tom de voz na ultima palavra quando viu que eu não respondi.

- Você esta me chamando de infantil? – Perguntei á ele transmitindo todo o teor de minha raiva para a minha voz.

- E não é isso que você é? Uma garotinha infantil de dezenove anos que pensa que tudo se resume á suas vontades e mimos e que acha que o mundo está aos seus pés?

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa bem dado em meu rosto, tentei me desvencilhar de seu corpo, mais ele apenas apertava mais suas coxas em meus quadris e agora suas mãos seguravam meus braços acima de minha cabeça, as lágrimas queimavam em meus olhos mais eu não as transpareci me fiz de forte, mesmo que naquele momento eu me sentisse a mais vulnerável de todas, a mais exposta e sem escapatória, eu fiz o que Rosálie Swan sempre fazia, criei uma fortaleza em volta de mim e acima de tudo não mostrei fragilidade.

- Me solta! – Eu pedi alto e ele apenas me fitou sua expressão indecifrável.

Seus olhos azuis fitaram intensos e fortes os meus olhos e depois seu olhar desceu sobre meu nariz, demorou-se em minha boca, e quando o fez enrugou a testa e piscou parecendo atordoado, depois seus olhos foram para o meu pescoço e meus seios, eu sentia-me exposta e vulnerável sob seu olhar, e ao mesmo tempo quente e pulsante, ele voltou seus olhos para minha barriga e eu estremeci, seus olhos foram para os meus, eu podia senti-lo quente e másculo acima de mim como nunca havia sentido homem algum em minha vida, como nunca havia permitido homem algum.

- Me Solta seu idiota!Não vê que esta me machucando? – Eu vociferei, não era verdade a parte de ele me machucar, mais eu queria que ele me solta-se e que eu pudesse pensar coerentemente.

- O que te incomoda nisso em Rosa? – Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso em sua voz – Vai me dizer que nunca esteve com um homem em sua vida! – Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha – Ou isso tudo é por "Eu" ser o homem que esta acima de você – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e arrepiei-me tirando um riso seu.

- Nos Seus sonhos, Espartano! – Eu disse e ele gargalhou, pelo apelido que lhe dei mais ao contrário do que eu pensei, ele não me soltou, seu aperto ficou mais forte e suas coxas pressionaram mais meus quadris ele encostou sua boca em minha orelha novamente e falou:

- É o que veremos Rosa! – Dizendo isso sua boca foi em direção ao meu pescoço e eu contive um gemido de apreciação, ele foi beijando e mordiscando uma trilha até quando chegou nos meus seios, eu arfei e ele riu e beijou um dos meus seios e eu não me contive e gemi e ele me olhou com seus olhos azuis cheios de luxuria e através de minha blusa fina eu pude sentir sua língua entrando em contato com a parte mais sensível de meus seios, eu me debati e ele desceu seus beijos para minha barriga, não sem antes puxar minha blusa rosa e fina acima, enquanto segurava meus braços com apenas uma mão, ele circulou meu umbigo com beijos quentes e carinhosos e desceu mais um pouco até o cós de minha calça foi ai que eu acordei do transe e me debati ainda mais, ele me olhou com seus olhos azuis cheios de desejo e eu falei:

- Me Solta, você é tarado ou o que? – Depois de minhas palavras ele pareceu que tivesse saído de algum transe, bem como eu própria, e me soltou como se derrepente eu tivesse pegado fogo – literalmente - ou tivesse se arrependido de algo, levantou e murmurou:

- Sou Inútil mais não sou um qualquer! - Ele fitou-me uma ultima vez e saiu do quarto batendo a porta, me deixando ali confusa e com sentimentos a flor da pele, emoções que nem eram racionais, como um sentimento de rejeição, não foi eu que pedi para ele parar? Porque eu me sentia rejeitada, e acima de tudo porque eu sentia-me frustrada?

Eu reprimi todos esses sentimentos inúteis e me concentrei apenas em um: Raiva!

Esse Espartano idiota não poderia sair dessa assim como se eu fosse a errada da situação e ele o pacificador, tá que eu agi sem pensar! Mais quem ele pensa que é?

Eu vou mostrar pra ele quem é a "Criança" da historia ou eu não me chamo Rosálie Swan.

Rosálie Hale Swan não é uma garotinha!

PDV – Alice

A tensão na sala era quase palpável, ficamos apenas eu, Bella, Edward e o meu Texano, escutando qualquer barulho que viesse de cima, mais até agora apenas o que escutamos foi o barulho do vento nas arvores e o estalar do fogo queimando a madeira na lareira a nossa frente.

Bella estava visivelmente nervosa e Edward mantinha sempre seus olhos nela, vigilantes e atentos a todos seus movimentos, o meu texano estava segurando minha mão passando-me conforto, minha vontade era de subir aquelas escadas e ver o que estava acontecendo mais eu sei que algo que eles estão discutindo tem haver com o que fizemos hoje a tarde, eu olhei apavorada para o meu Texano e se ele ficar com raiva de mim?

- Jasper, me desculpe, Por favor, eu não queria! – Eu disse nervosa e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados sorriu seu sorriso carismático que sempre me faz perder o ar e sorrir como boba.

- Tá! Seja lá o que você tenha feito eu te desculpo _Hermosa_! – Ele falou e eu respirei aliviada e suspirei pelo que ele me chamou com o som de seu sotaque texano fazia meu coração dar pulos e minha respiração acelerar-se.

Jasper era magnífico, tinha uma personalidade incrível, ele era uma mistura curiosa, ele era carinhoso e Sexy ao mesmo tempo, Divertido e Serio, e acima de tudo era extremamente misterioso, isso fez eu me lembrar do meu descobrimento de hoje á tarde, eu queria perguntar á Jasper, mais antes que eu pudesse pronunciar algo ouvi passos descendo a escada...

PDV – Bella

Um Emmett ainda mais furioso que antes – Se isso For Possível! – Desceu as escadas, ele parecia absorto e frustrado com seus pensamentos, passou por nós e pousou seus olhos azuis agora gélidos em mim, o olhar de desculpas se fez em suas feições ele moveu os lábios silenciosamente só gesticulando um "Desculpe" tirou a chave do bolso e foi em direção a garagem, segundos depois podia-se ouvir o deslizar quase silencioso dos pneus de um carro e depois mais nada, o silencio na sala era tão frustrante quanto não saber o que se passava ali, eu estava ciente de um Edward silencioso ao meu lado, uma Alice curiosa quase quicando no sofá e um Jasper calmo como sempre ao seu lado.

...

Cinco minutos depois do incidente de Emmett, podíamos escutar outra vez o som de passos descendo a escada.

Desta vez era Rose, sua expressão impassível e imperativa, toda a sua simpatia estava oculta, como ela fazia quando não queria que víssemos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ela descia vagorasamente as escadas o som dos saltos das botas pretas de cano longo ecoando pela sala, ela estava vestida com um sobretudo totalmente negro, que ocultava sua roupa debaixo e tinha todo os botões corretamente fechados até os meio da coxas onde se podia ver perfeitamente suas belas pernas, os cabelos estavam incomumente amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito e alguns fios deciam por sua nuca e mais dois fios soltos do penteado emolduravam seus olhos castanhos claros quase no tom de mel, ela estava livre de maquiagem, ao natural, apenas com os lábios em um batom vermelho sangue que destacavam bem seus contornos labiais e realçava os olhos sem nem mesmo ter maquiagem neles.

**É EU DIRIA QUE ELA ESTÁ VESTIDA PARA MATAR!**

Eu não gostei nem um pouquinho dessa idéia, Rosálie estava planejando algo e eu pelo que eu conhecia de minha irmã mais velha, não era boa coisa!

Os Sons dos saltos batendo ainda imperavam na sala, mais foi quebrado pela minha voz que soou alta no cômodo silencioso.

- Rose onde você vai? – Perguntei e ela me olhou com uma expressão resiguinada em seu rosto.

- Ter uma conversinha com alguém! – Ela sorriu de lado, com os olhos flamejantes, eu ainda pude reconhecer uma emoção em seus olhos antes de ela virar o rosto.

Mágoa!

- Rosálie, o que você fez para o Emmett? – Perguntou Jasper sereno, e curioso.

- Porque você acha que eu faria alguma coisa? Seu irmão é santo por acaso? – Perguntou Rosálie com a voz cortante.

Jasper Levantou as mãos em um sinal claro de "paz" e depois com a voz mansa, como se ele quisesse acalmar Rose ele falou:

- Eu não estou te acusando, é só porque Emmett nunca ficou assim tão... Fora de Si!

Rosálie Olhou para Jasper com uma face insolente e um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios cheios e isso evidenciou o sinal que ela tinha no acima da boca, a expressão dela fez Jasper cerrar os olhos e olhá-la da mesma forma, se eu não estivesse acompanhando a conversa desde o inicio, eu poderia Jurar que eles estavam flertando.

- Vocês Cullens são uns Hipócritas mesmo! – Ela virou-se na minha direção quando se dirigiu a mim seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais calorosos – Você tinha razão em não querer vir para cá, desculpe por não ter concordado com você em fugir para o Havaí.

Ela sorriu, e eu sabia que era apenas para me tranqüilizar, depois disso ela foi até a porta e deu uma batida forte e mais uma vez só ouvimos os sons dos Pneus do carro, mais com uma pequena diferença, podíamos ouvir Rosálie arrancando do outro lado do quarteirão os pneus da Ferrari queimaram asfalto... Literalmente!

PDV - Rosálie

(Link da /watch?v=V8nNUFRSZX4)

Peguei meu carro e dei a partida, os pneus cantaram no chão sob meu comando, a Ferrari deslizava na pista com se estivesse deslizando em sabão em pó.

Forks era sem duvida um lugar exótico, a noite trazia uma pespctiva negra e triste, como se a qualquer momento as nuvens pudessem chorar.

Eu ainda seguia sem rumo, vendo tudo, procurando pelo espartano, a pista era molhada e escorregadia mais eu não ligava, fui a uma velocidade acima do normal, mais evitando usar muito o meu motor, eu diria que havia um equilíbrio no velocímetro, pois era bem ao meio que o ponteiro estava.

Apesar de tudo eu estava calma como eu não deveria estar e isso me assustou, pois quando eu deveria estar aos gritos, eu ainda estava entorpecida, e eu forcei meu cérebro em busca daquelas palavras simples mais que me atingiram em cheio.

_- E não é isso que você é? Uma garotinha infantil de dezenove anos que pensa que tudo se resume á suas vontades e mimos e que acha que o mundo está aos seus pés?_

A raiva me preenchia ao mesmo tempo em que a verdade nas palavras, e isso fez meu coração se apertar de um jeito estranho, fez minha mente se retesar para fugir da dor, ele poderia ter falado aquelas palavras só por falar, mais me atingiram mais que sua força, ou sua raiva, e por algum motivo que desconheço elas ficaram ainda piores, pois saíram da boca do espartano.

_**(**__**Como você escolhe se expressar? É tudo por você e eu posso notar, Acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente Você segue o que você sente por dentro É intuitivo, você não tem que tentar  
Acontece naturalmente, mmmm acontece naturalmente E isso tira o meu fôlego  
O que você faz, tão naturalmente...)**_

Eu tentava encontrar um motivo coerente para eu me sentir assim, mais minha mente estava vazia de hipóteses, eu ficaria com a duvida até que o assunto fosse resolvido.

Mais o que mais me intrigava era o fato de que o espartano, falava de mim tão seguro de quem era, que eu fiquei impelida a concordar, ele me conhecia há pouco tempo e já sabia tanto de mim? Isso era errado e impossível, talvez porque ele tenha uma perspectiva mais detalhada das pessoas ou porque ele olhe de fora, como minhas irmãs ou meu pai nunca fariam, mais a verdade é que ele detalhou a pessoa que eu realmente era e isso é o que mais me machucava, e também era o que mais me dava raiva, soquei o volante enquanto as lágrimas quentes e não permitidas rolavam de meus olhos.

_**(Você é o trovão e eu sou o relâmpago  
E eu amo o jeito que você sabe quem você é  
E pra mim isso é excitante  
Quando você sabe que é pra ser  
Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
Quando você está comigo, baby**_ _**Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
bay bay baby)**_

Acelerei e puxei o ar com o intuito de controlar o choro, aquilo era mais que ridículo eu não deveria esta chorando como uma garotinha.

_Mais não é o que você é Rose?_

Minha consciência dizia, que Ótimo agora minha consciência Fala! Até que ponto você chegou em Rosálie?

Eu Pisei no acelerador mais uma vez e os ponteiros foram preguiçosamente se movendo, sentimentos se contrastavam dentro de mim, um misto de Raiva, dor, medo, e mais um que eu não conseguia distinguir, mais novamente eu deixei apenas um se sobressair, A raiva e mais uma vez eu me fechei e tranquei minhas emoções bem no fundo de minha mente, me foquei no que deveria fazer, bem a lá Rosálie de ser, ou seja, Fatalmente Fatal.

O Espartano que me Aguarde!

PDV – Emmett

Meu carro estava parado ao meu lado, Como se fosse uma denuncia de minha frustração, eu estava encostado em uma das ferragens da ponte que dá acesso a Forks, quase no limite da cidade.

Eu estava frustrado e isso era um fato, eu era como uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir, e isso tudo era culpa daquela garota.

Nunca, me fizeram perder o controle assim, tão precocemente, mais ela conseguiu!

Uma proeza eu diria, fazer o brincalhão Emmett Cullen, se transformar em um cara irritado e serio.

Chegava a ser irritante que aquela garota mimada e arrogante, me fizesse sair do serio, tudo nela me irritava, desde o jeito de ela falar até o modo como ela ficava na defensiva quando falávamos em sentimentos, eu não sei o que acontecia comigo, mais algo me fazia revidar na mesma moeda, quer dizer, É errado! Não é como se eu fosse à criança da história, mais ela me faz explodir como uma criança birrenta!

E alem de tudo isso, eu não sou mais um garoto, sou um homem! Não é como se eu pudesse brincar de casinha com ela! E apesar de relutar em admitir era o que mais me fascinava nela, ela ia de garota mimada a mulher Sexy em minutos.

Eu estava me chutando mentalmente, por lembrar que eu quase perdi o controle da situação ali no quarto, havia... Algo nela que me chamava que me prendia e me tirava de orbita, algo além daquele corpo espetacular! Ou talvez fosse só isso!

Só Atração física, É isso!

Não, Quem eu quero enganar? Não é só atração física! Mais por enquanto eu vou me enganar um pouco!

...

Eu ouvia o som de Pneus de um carro se aproximando me virei para a luz dos faróis do carro que iluminava o trecho por onde passava, eu conhecia muito bem aquele carro, ele expressava tudo que sua dona era: Forte, Rápido, Poderoso, chamativo, Lindo e alem de tudo isso extremamente Sexy.

_**(Você tem um jeito de me mover  
Uma força da natureza, sua energia  
Acontece naturalmente (você sabe que acontece)  
Acontece naturalmente  
Mmmm yeah**_

_**E isso tira o meu fôlego (Toda vez)  
O que você faz, tão naturalmente)**_

O carro deu uma parada brusca e a porta se abriu revelando uma Rosálie com a expressão fria, o som dos saltos de sua bota ecoado pelo silencio da noite, sem permissão meu olhar percorreu suas pernas belas e sensuais e pelo, sobretudo negro que ela vestia, depois por seu rosto tão chamativo, eu poderia dizer que ela não usava nem um pingo de maquiagem a não ser o batom vermelho sangue em seus lábios, seus olhos me fitavam valentes e sedutores, um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios e eu engoli seco, ela continuou desfilando em minha direção, a imagem da pura provocação em forma de mulher... Ou garota! Sei lá!

- Bom, Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você! – Ela disse ficando a alguns centímetros de mim.

- Olha Rosálie eu não estou para as suas birras ok? - Eu Falei frustrado e Furioso, minha voz cortante numa tentativa vã de me afastar dela.

A raiva tomou conta do olhar de Rosálie e ali eu tive a certeza que comprei uma briga... Daquelas!

PDV - Rosálie

Eu tentava controlar minha raiva, eu dizia a mim mesma que eu não o deixaria me tirar de serio, mais ficava cada vez, mas difícil a cada minuto.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo? – Eu perguntei o pegando desprevenido nessa pergunta, ele me olhou cético e depois falou.

- Qual o meu problema com você? Eu é que te pergunto qual o seu problema comigo? – Ele disse aumentando o tom de sua voz, um sinal claro de descontrole, sorrir internamente por saber que eu era um dos motivos de seu estado descontrolado.

- Cara, Foi apenas uma brincadeira! – Eu disse a ele soando defensiva.

- Uma Brincadeira infantil, digna de uma garotinha que não sabe levar nada na esportiva. – Disse ele, enquanto eu o olhava friamente, apesar de que deveria as palavras dessa vez não me afetaram em nada eu ainda continuava calmamente focada.

- Não Rosálie, aquilo não foi uma brincadeira, aquilo foi criancice! – Disse ele novamente ainda no mesmo tom furioso.

Eu não estava muito contente por ele insistir em me chamar de criança, como se ele fosse TÃO mais velho do que eu, o que é três anos? Ta é mais velho, mais pelo amor de Deus! Dá pra pessoa ser tão menos insuportável!

- Como se você fosse um velho rabugento, não! Pensando bem é isso que você parece, um velho rabugento! – Minha voz soou desdenhosa e ele cerrou os olhos para mim, eu apenas dei meu melhor sorriso de desdém.

- Agora eu vejo, apesar de a Isa ser a mais nova e você a mais velha, a Isa com toda certeza é a mais madura, e eu adoro o jeito dela, não é como se ela ainda tivesse dezessete anos, ela sabe o que quer e ela concerteza é uma mulher muito interessante.

Esse foi o golpe que me atingiu mais profundamente, estávamos em uma luta e agora era como se ele tivesse me nocauteado com um golpe certeiro, era como ouvir palavras repletas de espinhos, porque convenhamos, ela era minha irmã mais nova, e ele... Bom! Ele era o meu alvo! E o pior é que era o que sempre diziam bastava conhecer Bella ou Isa como ele chama mais profundamente que todos diziam que ela era a mais madura dentre todas, não é como se eu tivesse algo contra a minha irmã, Longe Disso! Mais a Rosálie Hale Swan era sempre a "Superficial" e ver as palavras jogadas na sua face de forma tão explicita era algo doloroso.

- Como se você fosse a perfeição! - Bufei - Jasper é seu irmão mais mesmo assim não é como se você fosse sexy e carismático como ele, pensando melhor... – fiz uma expressão pensativa - ele sim é um homem interessante e aqueles olhos... Nossa! – Eu disse em minha defesa, não era como se Jasper fosse tudo isso, mais ele era um homem e tanto e eu não gostava do Edward, pensando bem até que Edw... Não ele não!

- Rosálie porque você não admite logo? – Ele disse chegando um pouco mais perto de mim fazendo assim que seus olhos ficassem no nível dos meus e seu corpo quase colado ao meu.

- Admitir o que? – Eu perguntei a confusão sobressaia em minha voz de outrora fria e calculista.

- Que você se sente atraída por mim, que você se arrepia todas as vezes que fico rouco, e que você repara em meus olhos quando eu estou sentido luxuria, e que seu coração falha uma batida quando eu te chamo de... Rosa! – Ele disse em meu ouvido, eu me reprimia, mais era difícil controlar as vontades de meu corpo, os arrepios eram freqüentes e as falhas no coração também.

- Você é um idiota! – Eu disse soando fraca.

Ele agora estava com uma mão em minha cintura, seu rosto estava em meu pescoço como um vampiro, mais em vez de me morder ele apenas roçava os lábios por ele.

- Rosa você já esteve com um homem? Quer dizer, mais intimamente? – Ele me perguntou fazendo-me ficar atordoada com a pergunta tão intima, de primeira eu fiquei envergonhada, mais depois a raiva encheu meus pensamentos, quem ela pensava que era? Pra me fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal? Ele nem me conhecia!

- Não é da sua conta! – Eu disse e ele sorriu um som rouco, e seus lábios ficaram ainda mais insistentes em meu pescoço.

- Ummm! – Ele fez um som manhoso como se fosse um gemido e beijou meu pescoço, suas mãos dançaram em minha cintura e depois senti um pequeno aperto.

- Então quer dizer que você nunca sentiu um homem? – Ele disse pensativo sua voz abafada por ainda estar oculto por meu pescoço – Talvez seja por isso que você é tão manhosa! – Ele olhou em meus olhos, os seus tinham uma coloração mais escura tingidos de desejo. – Como eu disse uma criança!

Eu respirei fundo como uma forma bem conhecida de quando eu quero tomar o controle de minha mente, e deixei que meus instintos agissem por mim, deixei que a minha verdadeira essência agisse, deixei a "Rosa" dominar as rédeas de meus atos.

**(N/A: Gente apartir de agora é importante que vocês escutem a musica, pois eu idealizei essa cena acompanhada da musica)**

(Link da .com/watch?v=V8nNUFRSZX4)

PDV – Emmett

Eu não esperava uma reação da parte de Rosálie, eu pensava que depois dessas palavras ela apenas iria dar meia volta e ir embora.

Eu sabia que tinha pegado pesado mais era uma das únicas formas de tirá-la de perto de mim sendo que isso era preciso para salvar o único vestígio que me restava de controle.

Mais quando eu senti um lado do meu rosto queimar, eu sabia que a havia machucado, havia sido grosso e havia sido desrespeitoso e o tapa que tinha ganho em troca disso não era nada mais que o merecido, mais era como se algo tivesse sido liberado de dentro de mim e o que sobrou do meu controle se esvaiu, eu não pensei, eu só agi... Naturalmente!

_**(Você é o trovão e eu sou o relâmpago  
E eu amo o jeito que você sabe quem você é  
E pra mim isso é excitante  
Quando você sabe que é pra ser  
Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
Quando você está comigo, baby**_

_**Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
Bay bay baby)**_

PDV- Rosálie

- Isso tudo é tesão reprimido Rosa? – Disse Ele sorrindo malicioso, eu sabia que ele estava descontrolado, mais EU havia perdido minha calma e não iria deixar isso barato, aquilo era algo que ele deveria dizer para uma de suas vadias mais EU não era uma delas... Não Mesmo!

Minha mão coçou assim como meus olhos, pois nesse momento estavam querendo liberar as lagrimas que eu não me permitia derramar.

A Tapa deveria ter sido certeiro se não fosse sua mão segurar meu braço, mandei mais um tapa com a mão esquerda e ele assim como ainda pouco a segurou, só que agora com uma diferença, assim que me teve imobilizada por ele estar segurando meus dois braços, ele meu puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, olhou nos meus olhos e com um grunhido de derrota tomou meu lábios ferozmente!

_**(Quando colidimos, faíscas voam  
Quando você me olha nos meus olhos, isso tira o meu fôlego)**_

Seu beijo era algo exótico, algo raro, uma mistura de força e sensualidade, seus lábios movimentavam-se nos meus com força, pressão, era como se me forçassem a seguir seu ritmo comandando, e me dominando, o beijo em si parecia uma troca de caricias, até quando sua língua me pediu passagem, ai foi como se algo se libertasse dentro de mim eu segurei sua nuca enquanto seus dedos entrelaçaram em meus cabelos desamarrando-os, eu senti uma pequena pressão no couro cabeludo e os fios reclamaram por sob a pressão exercida ali, eu gemi sob beijo, o puxão não era doloroso mais não deixava de ser incomodo, minhas mãos desceram nas suas costas e adentram sua por baixo de sua camisa, minhas unhas deslizaram em suas costas e foi a vez dele de gemer, ele quebrou o beijo ao puxar um pouco minha cabeça para trás com os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos fios do meu cabelo, fazendo com que rosto tivesse sido erguido de encontro ao dele, senti sua boca em meu queixo onde ele mordeu, depois seus lábios deslizaram de meu queixo a minha boca onde ele pressionou meu lábio inferior e o puxou, eu ri, e ele exerceu outra vez a pressão sob os meu lábios, demonstrando assim que ele recomeçaria o beijo.

PDV – Emmett

Beijar Rosálie era como sentir o perfume de uma rosa, prazeroso, delicado e o mesmo tempo era como ser furado por um dos seus espinhos, doloroso e perigoso, mais a experiência era inesquecível, seu gosto era sem igual, tudo nela era perfeito pra mim, desde o sabor cítrico, poderoso de seus beijos, até a forma de como ela não se deixava ser pisada, nossos beijos era um momento de entrega onde deixávamos nossas diferenças de lado e nos entregávamos ao desejo, ao mesmo tempo em que descontávamos nossas frustrações em nossos movimentos, por isso eles se tornavam tão ferozes.

(_**Você é o trovão e eu sou o relâmpago  
E eu amo o jeito que você sabe quem você é  
E pra mim isso é excitante  
Quando você sabe que é pra ser  
Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
Quando você está comigo, baby**_

_**Tudo acontece naturalmente, acontece naturalmente  
Bay bay baby)**_

Nada se igualava aquele momento, até quando ela me deu um leve empurrão fazendo com que eu encostasse-me ao capo do meu carro que estava do nosso lado, ela fez um pressão com os seus lábios nos meus como se estivesse mordendo-os, depois deu selinhos em meu queixo, desceu até meu pescoço, suas mãos foram até o final de minha camisa e a puxou acima tendo minha ajuda para tirá-la, eu estava excitado e isso era um fato, o vento frio não me incomodava pelo contrario era como se aplacasse o fogo, que havia entre nós.

Suas mãos passeavam por meu peito, minha barriga enquanto seus lábios estavam nos meus, derrepente ela parou e sorriu travessa para mim, eu arquei a sobrancelhas, ela foi desabotoando um a um os botões de seu, sobretudo, até quando ela revelou o vestido preto minúsculo e sexy.

Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois segundos depois de ela tirar o, sobretudo, estávamos nos beijando, famintos e desejosos, minhas mãos tomaram vida própria e passeavam por suas curvas , ela estava curvada sobre mim, e em súbito ela rodeou minha cintura com suas pernas e eu toquei-as, macias, quentes e roliças, e eu adorava a sensação que elas traziam para minhas mãos, minha calça se tornava uma peça incomoda devido ao tamanho de minha excitação, eu estava enlouquecendo apenas com beijos, eu tinha a sensação de ter algo proibido em minhas mãos e isso só tornava o momento mais excitante, uma musica tocava ao longe no carro de Rosálie, as batidas frenéticas combinavam com o momento, e os lábios de Rosálie eram como fogo, queimavam minha resistência, explodiam meu bom senso, e atiçavam meu sentidos, as mãos de Rosálie que agora a pouco estavam nos meus cabelos, foram passeando por meus músculos, braços e abdômen, sem me conter soltei um gemido, e derrepente eu senti Rosálie quebrar os beijos, mais antes que eu pudesse reclamar ela já estava depositando beijos quentes com seus lábios macios, por sobre meu abdômen, e daí foi fazendo uma trilha até que ela chegou em meu ouvido mordeu meu labuo e disse com uma voz rouca e sedutora:

- Quem é a Criança agora? Fique sabendo que você comprou uma briga das boas, e pode apostar no que digo serei **Teu vicio** um que você nunca vai poder ter, e hoje quando você estiver prestes a dormir é nas minhas palavras que você pensará, em todos os momentos _querido _é em mim que você ira pensar, com Rosálie Hale Swan não se brinca! – Deu mais um beijo quente e molhado em meus lábios entorpecidos, libertou suas pernas de minha cintura e de minhas mãos que ainda a estavam segurando, pegou seu casaco, ajeitou o vestido e foi desfilando em direção ao seu carro, mais derrepente ela parou piscou para mim e deu um sorriso de lado, jogou os cabelos para trás e com o, sobretudo nas costas ela apenas entrou e só ressaltando: De maneira extremamente sensual e provocativa no seu carro, e depois disso eu só vi ouvi o som dos pneus do carro arrancando.

**É ELA É UMA GAROTA INFERNAL, E EU BEM SEI DISSO!**

Soquei o ar me xingandointernamente por ser um idiota, mais isso não iria ficar assim, não mesmo!

**E LA QUER O INFERNO, POIS É O INFERNO QUE ELA IRIA TER!**

_**"Rosa você não perde por esperar!"**_

**N/A: UFA! Tem alguem vivo ai??? Gostaram da nova Faceta de Emmett Cullen?**

**Genteeee! Alguem ai assistiu Remember??? Eu não! Mais vou assistir, apesar de não gostar muito do Robert Pattinson, apenas quando ele esta interpretando o Edward ou o Cedrico que eu gosto dele, pois ele muda Total! Fãs do R.P não me matem, não tenho nada contra ele, Longe disso! Ele é um OTIMO ator, mais é que minhas espectativas para quem faria o Edward estavam todas voltadas para o Henry Cavill, Porem O Robert me surpreendeu tenho que reluntatemente adimitir isso, mais para quem não conhece o Herry Cavill dêem uma olhada nas fotos dele, ele foi a indicação da Sthephenie Meyer para o papel de Edward Cullen!**

**Bom, o que posso dizer do cap? Foi um grande esforço! Mais voces merencem e as duas musicas do cap são tema de Rose e Emmett, ainda tem mais uma por que cada personagem tem seu tema e cada casal também, então o tema de Rose e Emmett na primeira temporada é Naturals de Selena Gomes, Bom espero que tenham gostado! Quero Reviews bem grandes pois o cap foi imenso!!**

**Mereço ou Não?**

**Comeeenteeee!!!**

**Bjão á todas!!!**

**Obs: Hoje não responderei as Reviews, quem tem cadastro no site, responderei no seu nick, mais que não tem só no prox cap ok?**

**Milly Winchester (Porque o Diean é meu noivo e nos vamos nos casar!! *Sonha*)**


	8. O Pior Dia Da Minha Vida

Desclaimer: Twilight não me pertence. Ele é todinho da tia Sthep! (Sortuda!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Hey! Tudo Blz? Genteeee me desculpem pela demora? Bom, hoje eu não tenho muito o que comentar. '66

**O Capitulo de hoje ta meio deprê e pequeno, então ja estou escrevendo outro. Esse cap é justamente o "X" Da questão de o Carlisle não gostar de que a Bella corra! **

**Foi um pouquinho dificil escrever um cap triste porque eu estou escutando só Justin Bieber. Então entendem né? Não da pra ficar triste com aquele anjinho cantando!**

**Bom, ai vai o cap novo!**

* * *

No Capitulo Anterior de Speed Maxim...

_Rosa você não perde por esperar! _

**Capitulo de Hoje:**

" _**O pior dia da Minha Vida"**_

PDV – Bella

_Flashback - ON_

_**2 anos Atrás... **_

Eu estava outra vez naquele lugar. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se eu estivesse parada em um mundo, Onde alguem voltava os ponteiros do relogio, sempre para a mesma hora; Sempre para o mesmo lugar; Sempre para o mesmo dia...

_O Pior dia da minha vida..._

Me lembro claramente como se isso tivesse se cravado na minha memoria.

Era uma noite de Domingo. Tudo naquele dia rumava para um fim. Desde a chuva que teimava em permanecer caindo, até a ansiedade que dominava quase todos ali presentes. Porem com toda a agitação, os sinais foram ocultos como um buraco coberto de folhas verdes.

Como costume eu estava no lugar onde os corredores ficavam antes da partida começar. Eu sempre ficava ali, eu gostava da adrenalina que pairava no ar. Ao nosso redor podiamos observar varias pessoas exitadas dando os ultimos retoques em seus carros. Minha mãe segurava minha mão sorrindo com seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso maternal do qual eu tanto amava.

_Naquele dia eu ainda não sabia, mais aquela seria a ultima vez em que eu veria aquele sorriso..._

Carlisle e minhas irmães estavam um pouco longe de nós. Na area vip. Rosalie estava com o seu sorriso mais feliz. Alice era a personificação da alegria. Carlisle tinha um sorriso que assemelhava-se ao sol, tão feliz que parecia que tinha sua luz propria. O amor que era emitido por seus olhos era quase palpavel. Aquela foi a ultima vez que vi minha familia tão completa assim...

_E Eu era tão feliz..._

Era chegada a hora em que os pilotos se preparariam para correr. Minha mãe já estava pronta com seu macacão azul. Ela sempre gostou dessa cor. Ela dizia que azul estava em tudo que existia de mais lindo. Na cor do céu em um dia de sol forte; Na noite onde as estrelas se hospedavam no infinito; No mar, e nos olhos dos anjos mais lindos.

E ela estava linda e radiante como sempre fora. Bem como deveria estar, pois hoje era o seu dia. Dia das mães!

E eu a chamei para dar-me meu presente á ela. E com um sorriso que sempre paracia deixa-la ainda mais jovem e amorosa ela pegou a pequena corrente onde balançava o pingente com um "S" moldado á prata.

Ela me abraçou.

_E se naquele momento eu soubesse o que sei hoje, eu diria que ela previra o que lhe aconteceria em seguida. _

Ela soutou-me mais apenas para me dar algo que antes estava repousado em seu pulso. Eu avaliei a delicada pulseirinha em sua mão e com um sorriso estiquei o pulso afim de que ela colocasse a pulseira lá.

- Meu anjo! – Ela respirou fundo. – A mamãe ama muito você e suas irmães ok? – Eu assenti sorrindo – Nunca se esqueça disso, tudo bem? - Eu assenti outra vez, confusa – Você promete algo pra mim, meu bem? – Ela me perguntou, seus olhos brilhantes como um rio ao meio dia. Eu fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.- Nunca desista dos seus sonhos, Nunca deixe ninguem interferir em suas escolhas ok? – Ela perguntou me olhando intensamente.

- Prometo mamãe! – Eu disse sorrrindo. E ela me abraçou mais uma vez e fez um coração com as mãos para a nossa familia que estava na area vip.

Virou-se pra mim e mais uma vez naquele dia ela disse:

- Eu te amo. Mais que minha propria vida! – Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem e desde aquela hora eu estranhei aquilo. _Era como se estivessemos nos despedindo._

- Eu também te amo... Muito mamãe! – Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e a observei se distanciar de mim, indo em direção ao seu carro. Azul, tal como seu macacão.

...

O Barulho dos motores rugindo como loucos, era o que se ouvia em toda a extenção da pista de corrida. O vento soprava os pingos da chuva fina que molhava a pista deixando-a perigosamente escorregadia. Aquela altura era impossivel não sentir o frio cortante que fazia naquela noite. De certo modo aquilo era anormal, não era como se na California chovesse assim em dias de verão.

Eu observava o carro de minha mãe já que eu não a podia ver. Naquela hora eu deveria estar junto com minha familia na area Vip, porem algo fazia-me ficar ali.

Era chegada a hora da largada e até parecia que era eu quem iria competir, pois minhas mãos soavam e eu sentia arrepios. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meu coração batia em um ritmo freneticamente louco.

As luzes ficaram um pouco mais fracas e foi apagando gradativamente até que não restara mais nada dos geradores; e a luz que iluminava a pista eram os farois dos carros. Aquilo era um espetaculo á parte. Os carros alinhados em uma linha reta e a luz dos farois iluminando os pingos de chuva. Enquanto os motores ensurdeciam os espectadores. Os farois foram um por um mudando de cores. O que antes era uma luz amarela e normal agora era verde brilhante como luzes de neon, e assim foi sucessivamente. Amerelo, rosa, lilás, brancas, laranjas e até que chegou a vez do carro de minha mãe que por sua vez ascendeu o azul vibrante como ela mesma. Lindo! E por ultimo: Um vermelho vivo foi ascendido.

A chuva já não estava forte quando foi dada a largada. Os carros voarão na pista e eu tive que acompanhar pelo telão. Eu ainda estava no lugar que era reservado aos pilotos e eu sabia que ficava mais perto da pista. Minha intuição me avisava que ali era onde eu deveria ficar.

Aquela altura, minha mãe estava em segundo lugar e eu vibrava vendo-a ultrapassar o carro vermelho vivo. Ela era boa! Como um dia eu seria...

Era a hora de os pilotos fazerem uma curva dificílima, a pista estava encharcada porem não mais chovia forte, agora o tempo voltara a ser brando. Mandando apenas um chuvisco fraco.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapido. Porem pra mim foi como em câmera lenta. Aquilo era a minha vida mudando para sempre. Parecia que o mundo havia parado naquela hora, apenas para observar aquele momento.

Os pneus do carro vermelho derraparam na pista e esse por sua vez foi lançado para o lado, onde o carro azul de minha mãe estava, as faiscas voarão quando o encontrão aconteceu. O carro de minha mãe estava em alta velocidade e na direção da curva. Podia-se ver os pneus do carro de minha mãe pegando fogo. O carro perdeu a direção e foi de encontro a parede da curva.

Naquele momento eu não pensei, eu apenas queria salvar minha mãe, eu queria desesperadamente ver seus olhos verdes e ouvir sua voz amorosa dizendo a mim que tudo ficaria bem. Sentia a humidade transbordar de meus olhos e eu corri. Corri em direção a pista de corrida. Minhas pernas seguião o caminho comandado pelo meu subconciente, pois eu estava entorpeciada demais para ter o controle de algo. Eu consegui chegar até a linha de largada, mais antes que eu pudesse avançar mais algum passo, braços fortes me seguraram, eu me debatia e gritava, chorava como nunca em minha vida. Em meu peito crescia uma dor enorme, eu não tinha mais forças para me debater então eu despequei, não literalmente, pois ainda estava sob a proteção dos braços de alguem. Tudo ficou ainda pior quando um barulho alto foi ouvido e eu presenciei a coisa mais horrivel de minha vida.

A corrida estava paralisada, e enquanto tentavam tirar minha mãe do carro,algo saiu errado e derrepente todos começaram a se afastar e antes que eu pudesse deduziar algo, um grito soou no meio de toda aquele barulho:

**- Fogo! **

Minutos depois de dizerem aquilo, é que eu fui entender o que estava acontecendo, todos começaram a correr pra longe do carro da minha mãe e um barulho seco seguido por um clarão de cor laranja fez-se presente naquela pista de corrida.

E eu gritei, chorei, eu não sabia mais o que fazer; a dor que consumia em meu peito era tão forte que parecia que eu iria me partir em duas a qualquer momento. A pessoa que estava até agora a pouco paralisada, trouxe-me de encontro ao seu peito e só naquela hora descobri que era um homem, porem não era meu pai. A fumaça estava muito escaça e quase não se podia respirar ali e por um momento deixei a escuridão me tomar. Mais apesar do topor da escuridão, a dor não cessava. Meus sentidos foram ficando cada vez mais fracos, e a ultima coisa que sei é que alguem me carregou enquanto falava com uma voz doce e aveludada:

- **Vai ficar tudo bem...**

{...}

Eu não queria acordar, não queria compravar que aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Eu queria dormir para sempre se fosse preciso só para não ver a realidade obscura que minha vida se transformou. Porem parecia que tudo que eu podia fazer era chorar. Eu queria ter forças para pelo menos gritar e esperniar. Para extravasar a minha dor, porem eu estava tão entorpecida que parecia que eu nem ao menos sentia o ar que adentrava em meu pulmões.

Em meu peito se sobressaia a dor, era dificil ate respirar. Os meus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para aquela mulher de olhos verdes como o rio que perdi tão precocimente...

Eu resolvi abrir os olhos e percebi que estava no hospital. Aquilo era como voltar a minha rotina, eu sempre vinha aqui. Por um momento eu imaginei que tudo ainda era normal. Que eu estivesse aqui porque eu cai de algum lugar, ou torci a perna andando de Skate; que a minha mãe entraria pela porta de meu quarto sorrindo e fazendo piadas de como eu gostava do Dr. Carlisle (Meu Pai), pois eu não conseguia ficar sem vê-lo nem sequer por algumas horas.

Eu esperei e Esperei.

Senti meus olhos arderem quando percebi mais uma vez que aquilo era a pura realidade. Ela havia me deixado pra sempre.

Meu mundo estava desmoronando, eu estava desmoronando...

Porque que aquilo tinha que acontecer comigo? Justo comigo? O que eu tinha feito de mal? Eu não desejava isso nem para o meu pior inimigo!

Doia... Doia Demais!

Ouvi o barulho da marçaneta girando e por um momento me permitir outro fio de esperança, porem este foi perdido quando vi que era Carlisle.

Eu tinha certeza que aquela imagem ficaria em minha mente para sempre.

Foi a primeira vez que vi Carlisle tão... Sem vida!

Meu pai sempre fora um homem iluminado. Eu sempre dizia que ele imanava o sol por seus poros. Pois havia um brilho que nunca abandonava suas feições...

Mas agora, parecia que ele era apenas uma sombra do homem que fora, estava triste, perdido, arrasado...Acabado!

Eu comecei a soluçar audivelmente, eu sabia que um dia viveria isso, mais nunca imaginei ser tão cedo.

Renée era nosso alicerce, sem ela eramos uma casa em ruina. Ela era como a nossa trilha, sem ela estavamos perdidos. Ela era nossa luz. Sem ela estavamos na escuridão...

E para mim ela era tudo. Minha mãe, minha Luz, Minha melhor amiga...

E eu a perdi... Pra sempre!

_Flashback - OFF _

Acordei agitada, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de meus olhos, eu estava ofegante e com medo. Respirei fundo visando acalmar-me. Olhei para o visor do celular; e como se me fizesse voltar á aquele tempo passado, ele marcava exatamente um domigo, dia das mães. Fiquei surpresa por não ter acordado aos gritos pois isso sempre acontecia nesse dia.

O relogio marcava quatro e meia da manhã, e eu já não conseguia mais dormir. Levantei e fitei o teto como se ele fosse dizer-me o que fazer.

Resolvi ir tomar banho, durante isso fiquei pensando no meu pesadelo. A verdade era que eu sempre ficava agitada demais pra pensar sobre ele quando acordava, e na maior parte do tempo em que passava durante o dia, eu evitava reviver aquele pesadelo. Porém algo que sempre chamou minha atenção, era a curiosidade que me dava em saber quem era a pessoa que havia me impedido de alcançar minha mãe naquele dia.

Eu sabia que era um homem... E mais nada! Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter me impedido de ir até o carro de minha mãe. De certo modo era como se ele tivesse salvado minha vida.

Terminei de tomar banho e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma blusinha de manga. Eu não sabia onde iria, porisso calçei meu Allstar. Penteei os cabelos e os amarrei em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

Enquanto descia as escadas, absorvia o silêncio em que estava a casa. Ao contrário de ontem em que a casa estava agitadissima por conta de Emmett e Rose. Sorri comigo mesma, só pensando em como os dois são cegos e bobos. A milhas podia-se perceber que os dois se sentiam atraidos.

Cheguei até a garagem e avistei meu carro. Ele era prateado, eu nunca perei pra pensar do porque do prata. Quando Renée o me deu de presente, disse-me que eu poderia mudar a cor. Porem o deixei prata. E até hoje eu não sei porque.

Parei de pensar e entrei no carro e como era o meu costume, eu acelerei...

PDV – Edward

Eu estava olhando para o teto... Denovo!

A verdade era que eu não conseguia dormir, esses dias eu estava com uma insônia inexplicada.

Levantei-me da cama de uma vez só, eu tinha uma vista previlegiada do lado de fora e percebi que ainda era bem cedo. O céu estava escuro e as nuvens pareciam pesadas no ceu azul marinho. Era um sinal de chuva.

Um carro descia pela rampa da garagem, e eu me perguntei: _Quem era o corajoso que sairia de casa uma hora dessas?_

Até que reconheci o carro da "Pequena" – E eu não sei o porque de eu chama-la assim – Saindo de casa.

A curiosidade me assolou. O que sera que ela iria fazer? Ela estaria bem? Iria fugir de casa? Iria encontar com um namorado? Namorada? – Eu ainda não sabia qual era sua opção sexual - Bom, eu iria descobrir! – Não a opção sexual – Onde ela iria!

...

Quando já estava devidamente vestido e calçado. Peguei meu carro – Que por sinal era veloz (Um Aston Martin preto) e pisei no acelerador.

As luzes da cidade ainda jaziam acesas, como numa noite chuvosa. O ceu estava escuro e nublado. Fazendo da manhã de Domingo uma imensidão negra e sombia.

Eu seguia pela estrada de terra que me levaria ao cais. Eu não havia encontrado a "Pequena" e como eu já estava na pista, resolvi seguir para o meu lugar favorito em Forks.

Parei o carro onde a estrada acabava e percebi mais um carro estacionado ali, mais não dei atenção, continuei seguindo meu caminho.

PDV – Bella

Estava sentada no lugar mais lindo que já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Apesar do vento frio, era como se uma caricia estivesse sendo feita em meus cabelos. O vento me trazia paz e aquele lugar era cheio de tranquilidade.

Eu observava o ceu escuro e ouvia o farfalhar das flores balançando com a força dos ventos. Ao longe eu poderia avistar a ponte que ultrapassava os limites de Forks. Olhando de longe ela parecia imensa.

Acima dela podia-se ver o ceu. Hoje ele estava meio arroxeado, as nuvens pareciam pesadas e eu sabia que viria uma tempestade por ai. Mais não me importava.

O momento em si era melancolico, eu vivia assim desde que Renée se foi, e hoje mais do que nunca eu exalava a minha tristeza interna. Parecia que eu vivia aquilo tudo outra vez. Era horrivel ver as pessoas que você ama irem embora.

Sempre pensamos que não iremos viver esse dia. Porem quando menos esperamos o relogio para e a vida se esvai.

É engraçado pensar em como tudo muda, a aparencia, a personalidade... a vida! É como bolha de sabão. Quanto mais soprá-la maior ela irá ficar. Porém há aquelas que estourão antes de completarem o processo; é porisso que as pessoas soprão as bolhas suavemente. Para que elas durem mais.

Assim é a vida, você não pode vivê-la sem limites. Ultrapasse-os e você pode estourar.

Fitava as aguas calmas do mar. Se eu me esforçasse um pouco poderia avistar La Push. E pensar que minha vida mudou tão rapidamente e há tanto tempo, mais ainda sim não consegui me adaptar.

O Bom e velho Carlisle está de volta. Cheio de sorrisos e olhares apaixonados. Porém a boa e velha Bella nunca mais será a mesma, sempre carregará aquela ferida no coração. Sempre carregará aquela saudade imensa daquela mulher de olhos verde-rio que a deixou tão cedo.

Mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Dos meus objetivos ninguém pode me desviar.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti um perfume familiar no vento, era aquele perfume suave e agradavel que só pode ser pertencente a uma pessoa.

Virei-me apenas para constatar que aquelas duas orbes verdes. Tão brilhantes como esmeraldas estavam me fitando... Valentes e sedutoras...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: E ai gente? Algum palpite de quem seja?**

**Comenteem!!**

**Beijos da Miih!**


End file.
